


Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, Multi, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 34,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Hetalia x Reader, and you can pretty much guess what happens. Some characters will be more sexual than others *cough* France *cough* so you have been warned :3 
> 
> Feel free to request characters that I should write for, though most of the main characters are already being done :3 I will post a few chapters a day so please watch for this :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

(Y/n) wakes up to the sound of her phone receiving a text and groans, rolling over. She reaches for the phone and looks at the time: 6:38 A.M. She sighs and opens the text, wondering what could be so important that it would need to be sent so early.

_You’re invited to my party tonight! It’s going to be amazing!_  
_Be at my place at 7 P.M._  
_The Hero~_

(Y/n) rolls her eyes, wondering why he couldn’t have sent that text at a more reasonable time. She puts her phone back on her nightstand and snuggles back into her blanket. She allows herself to fall back asleep so that she could wake up at a later time. 

She wakes up again at 9:00 and she smiles, stretching and allowing herself to wake up. She stands up and goes to get ready for her day, thinking about the party later. She’s definitely going to go, really excited to see her close friends again and to have fun. She wonders who exactly is going to show up, considering some countries don’t exactly like America or partying, but maybe she’ll see some of them anyway. 

The day passes pretty quickly for her as she just does what she would have normally done even if there wasn’t a party that evening. She eats dinner early, knowing that there’s likely to be food from multiple countries at the party and she’d like to be hungry enough to eat some of them. Around 5:30, she decides that it’s time to get dressed because it can take a while to get to America’s house, especially if there’s traffic. 

She smiles when she picks out her outfit, going semi-casual considering that this is one of America’s parties rather than one of England’s. She has on a (f/c) blouse with a (s/f/c) light scarf wrapped around her neck. She then has on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of (f/c) flats. She grabs her purse and leaves the house at 6:30, hoping that she’ll be on time. 

~Timeskip~ 

(Y/n) sighs in relief as she makes it to America’s house with ten minutes to spare. Traffic hadn’t been completely good, but it could’ve been way worse. She knocks on his door and waits for a minute before hearing footsteps. America swings open the door and grins wide, “Hey! (Y/n)’s here!” There’s some cheering from inside, causing (Y/n) to blush softly and smile. 

She scans the crowd quickly and smiles softly when she notices that her crush is there. (If you like America, just roll with it :P) She heads over to one of the couches and sits down, waiting to see if more countries show up. 

Eventually, all the countries that were invited arrive and (Y/n) smiles as she recognizes a bunch of people she thought wouldn’t come. Everybody starts to mingle and eat food, basically enjoying the atmosphere. She smiles as she sees certain scenes, such as Norway choking Denmark and France bothering England. She chuckles softly at how silly some of her fellow nations can act, though she can be just as silly herself when she wants to be. 

Suddenly, America shouts, “Who wants to play a game?!” A loud cheer erupts and he grins, “Even if the game was Seven Minutes in Heaven?!” The cheer is equally as loud and his grin only widens. “Great! Then give me fifteen minutes and we’ll play!” Everyone cheers again before going back to what they were doing before America had interrupted. 

He comes back fifteen minutes later with a hat filled with folded up pieces of paper. Everyone gathers together and hushes, the mood shifting with the introduction of the game. “Who should go first?” A bunch of people raise their hands and he chuckles. “Hmm, how about we draw one of the names, and they go first?” A loud cheer echoes at that and he reaches his hand into the hat, grabbing one of the pieces of paper. He hands it to England, since his hands are full, who unfolds it and says, “(Y/n) goes first!” 

Everyone applauds and (Y/n) blushes, walking towards America. He holds the hat out to her and she reaches into the hat, pulling out a card. She hopes dearly that it’s her crush before unfolding it. The card reads… 


	2. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked America
> 
> (Rated: K+ for kissing :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to America
> 
> (Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3)

...America. An involuntary smile spreads across her face and she says the name out loud to announce who she got. The self-proclaimed hero had captured her heart with his innocent, childish personality. He’s always there for her whenever she needs him and he managed to win her heart in response. 

“Cool!” America puts the hat down and grabs her hand, causing a slight blush to appear on her face. He drags her to the closet and closes the door behind them. They hear a voice from outside the door, “Remember you have seven minutes.” They hear the lock click and footsteps head away from the closet. 

(Y/n) blushes from being in a closet with her crush and looks up at him, faintly able to see his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. She leans forward and connects her lips with his, feeling him stiffen from the unexpected contact. He pulls away, smirking before whispering lowly in her ear, “So, the Hero finally gets the girl~” He chuckles softly before reconnecting their lips. 

She melts into the kiss and winds her arms around his neck. His hands slide to her waist, holding her in place as if she’d want to move in the first place. She feels him lick her bottom lip and gasps, allowing him entrance into his mouth. Their tongues start to battle for dominance though he quickly wins, triumphantly exploring her mouth. He brushes a spot softly that causes her to arch into him, moaning into his mouth. 

He pulls away, smirking once again. He attaches his lips to her neck, causing her to gasp his name. Her hands head into his hair, lightly playing with the soft strands. He nips along her neck, finding a spot that makes her arch into him. Her hands find his cowlick and start rubbing the strand of hair, causing him to groan low in his throat. He pulls away from her neck, once again connecting his lips to hers. The kiss this time is passionate, but there’s a hidden sweetness in it. 

He pulls away and leans on the opposite wall, allowing both of them to regain their breath. Their eyes meet and twin smiles appear on their faces. They're both panting and (Y/n) reaches a hand out and snags his. He pulls it to his face and nuzzles into it, causing her to giggle. “That was awesome~” He says, causing her to start laughing.

“It was! Um, Alfie?” She asks, her voice betraying her nerves.

“Yes, (n/n)?” His sapphire eyes glinting with concern. 

“I love you…” She says, causing his eyes to widen. She frowns slightly, “Great, I’ve ruined our friendship, you don’t love me back like I do…” She begins to ramble, slowly getting more and more upset, causing him to roll his eyes.

He connects his lips to hers once again, the kiss sweet and full of his love for her. She stiffens before melting into the chaste kiss, and then he breaks his lips. “Silly, (n/n). I love you too. Remember what I said earlier?” He asks, causing her to think back to when they first got in the closet. “The hero…”

“Finally gets the girl.” They say at the same time, causing them both to chuckle softly. (Y/n) feels a bit silly, but is happy that he returns her feelings. She pulls him into a hug, resting her head on his chest. His arms curl around her and he rests his chin on the top of her head.

The lock clicks once again and the door swings open. “Ohonhonhon~ L’amour~” A certain Frenchman says, causing them to pull away from each other, their faces aflame. (Y/n) shyly looks over to America and grabs his hand with her own, causing France to chuckle softly. 

They exit the closet and head over to a corner away from the rest of the party. The rest of the evening is spent together, happy and in love.


	3. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked England
> 
> (Rated: T for reasons :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to England ;3
> 
> (Don't forget to request characters for me to write for! :P)

...England. (Y/n) smiles widely, looking straight at the Brit. She says the name out loud, causing his eyes to widen. The quiet Brit had managed to win her heart over just by being himself. Though it helps that both of them like the quiet rather than being at parties all the time. 

“Me?” He asks, pointing at himself. She giggles and nods, causing him to fondly smile at her. “Alright, love. Shall we?” He asks, holding out a hand to her. She nods, grabbing his hand, allowing him to lead her to the closet. He lets her walk in first before following in behind her, both of them leaning on the walls facing each other. The door is shut and the lock clicks followed by “Ohonhonhon~ Have fun mes amies. Remember seven minutes!” which is followed by more laughter. 

England grumbles a bit, something about a ‘bloody frog,’ causing (Y/n) to giggle at the comment. “He’s not that bad…” She says, causing him to grumble further. She giggles more at the comment and his eyes look at her, his green glinting brightly in the dim light. 

“Well, we might as well enjoy being in here together, love.” He says, causing her face to light up, knowing what he means by that. She’s really glad that she picked her crush out of all the countries that she could’ve drawn from the hat. She makes a noise of approval and he leans forward, pressing his lips to hers.

She immediately melts into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands grip her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss remains innocent until she licks his lip, him opening his mouth allowing her entrance to his mouth. She starts exploring his mouth, trying to provoke him into doing the same. She pulls lightly at his hair, causing him to groan in the back of his throat. He growls slightly and starts to explore her mouth, his hands wandering up and down her body. 

He breaks the kiss, going to nip along her neck, allowing her to breathe. She groans when he finds a sensitive spot on her neck, causing him to begin to suck on the spot. She moans his name, her hands pushing him towards her. One of his hands trails under her shirt, coming up and lightly groping her chest. She moans and arches her chest towards him, wanting more of the pleasurable feeling.

He continues to massage her chest, his other hand tangling in her hair. She can’t control the sounds coming out of her mouth, not caring that the other countries outside the closet can hear her. England removes his mouth from her neck and smirks at her, almost causing her to swoon. He lifts her shirt, lowering her bra. He starts leaving marks along her chest, making his way towards one of her nipples. He pulls one of the pink buds into his mouth, sucking on it gently. She moans and arches into his mouth, causing him to internally smirk. 

He looks down at his watch, knowing to separate from her since it’s already been five and a half minutes. He doesn’t want them to get caught doing anything by their fellow countries, so he separates himself from her, allowing her to readjust her clothing. She smiles at him and leans in towards him. She whispers “I love you.” right before connecting their lips again. They go back to their original position with her arms around his hands and his around her waist. They continue to kiss for the rest of the time.

Suddenly the door opens, followed by an “Ohonhonhon~” They quickly separate, their faces bright red. “So mon petit lapin and ma fleur are finally together!” He says with a smirk, causing their blushes to deepen. He steps back, allowing them to leave the closet, which they do so quickly. 

The rest of the group continues to play seven minutes in heaven, while (Y/n) and England head over to a quieter section of the room, just wanting to be alone. They spend the evening talking and cuddling, just generally enjoying each other’s company. The next time she whispers an ‘I love you’ to England it is quickly followed by one from him, causing her to smile happily. The rest of the group notices, but just smile fondly at how cute they are together.


	4. France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked France ;3
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to France ;3
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

...France. She grins widely, causing some people to wonder who she got. She says the name out loud, hearing a faint “Ohonhonhon~” echo throughout the room. The Frenchman had, with his sweet gestures and caring words, won (Y/n)’s heart. She’s really precious to him and treats her as if she’s about to break, causing her heart to melt each and every time. 

France walks towards her with a playful glint in his sapphire eyes. He extends a hand out to her, which she takes, smiling at him. He leads her to the closet, walking in and pulling her in behind him. The door shuts and is locked, a voice warning them about the time limit. France just chuckles at that, before looking at (Y/n). She smiles at him and he returns the gesture. He leans forward, about to touch his lips to hers but she stops him with a finger. “I just wanted to say… Je t’aime.” 

His eyes lighten up and he wraps his arms around her. He buries his face into her soft hair, smiling happily. “Je t’aime aussi, ma fleur..” He says, causing her to smile back. She moves back slightly, connecting her lips to his. He smirks into the kiss and places his hands on her hips, her hands tangling in his long blond hair. His hands move a bit lower, squeezing her ass. She yelps into the kiss, causing him to chuckle against her lips. 

He then thrusts his tongue into her mouth, causing her to make a strangled moan. His tongue thoroughly explores her mouth and he presses her into the wall, lifting her up slightly. Her legs wrap around his waist for support and he grinds into her. They both gasp simultaneously at the friction, causing him to grind into her again. He sets up a rhythm, causing them both to occasionally moan or gasp into the kiss. 

He breaks the kiss and attaches his lips to her neck, nipping and occasionally sucking on the soft skin there. She’s gasping and moaning his name, tugging on his hair lightly. He growls softly, one of his hands leaving her ass and travelling further up her body. It finds her chest and starts massaging it, causing her to mewl softly. He smirks against her neck at the sound, still grinding into her. He removes her shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He moves his lips to her neck, leaving small marks on the skin. 

He unhooks her bra, dropping it on the floor as well. His mouth moves to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She makes a loud moan at the feeling, arching into his mouth. They hear a faint cough from outside before the music from earlier starts playing faintly. She smirks slightly, guessing they were uncomfortable listening to this… She also has the feeling that they’re not going to open the door when the seven minutes is up, too worried about what they might see. 

He continues to suck on her nipple, causing her to moan again. If they’re not going to get interrupted, they might as well make the most of it. She untangles her hands from his hair, moving them to his chest to unbutton his shirt. She scowls at her hands’ difficulties opening the buttons but manages to get them all undone. She starts moving her hands up and down his chest, causing him to groan in the back of his throat. 

He lifts her skirt, letting the hand that’s not supporting her brush her inner thigh. His hand continues a bit higher, not coming in contact with underwear like he was expecting. He pulls off her breast for a minute, smirking at her. He lowers his head to her ear and whispers, “No underwear, fleur?” Her face flames at that, causing him to chuckle softly. 

He presses his lips back to hers once again, deepening the kiss immediately. At the same time, he pushes a finger into her, causing her to moan into the kiss. He starts thrusting the finger in and out of her, causing her to moan again. He presses another finger into her, scissoring them, trying to stretch her for later. Suddenly the pleasure becomes too much for her and she cries out, tightening around him. He pulls his fingers out and licks at them, moaning at the taste. 

When she feels like she can stand, she has him set her back down. She then pushes him into the wall, attaching her lips to his neck, marking him the same way he did to her. She reaches down to his slacks and unbuttons and unzips them, pulling his member out. France groans at the feeling of her hands on him and she starts to stroke him. She continues to do this for a bit, alternating speeds and pressures, wanting him to feel the same pleasure that he gave her. She swipes her thumb across his tip and he cries out, coating her hand in the sticky white liquid. She brings her hand up to her mouth and sucks the substance off, causing him to groan at the sight. She tucks him back into his pants and they both redress before trying the door.

They find that it’s been unlocked so that they could leave whenever they were finished. Everyone looks at them with slight blushes on their faces, causing (Y/n) to light up as well though France just smirks and wraps an arm around her. He leads her to a corner of the room, away from their prying eyes, which she is grateful for. The rest of the party continues, though the game quickly ends, most of the others not wanting to go into the closet. 

France and (Y/n) spend the evening together, just talking and enjoying each other’s presence. The other countries leave them alone for the most part, still embarrassed about what they listened to. They don’t mind because it means they get to be with the one they love.


	5. China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked China <3
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to China
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

...China. She shushes the other countries who were gathered close to her and goes to fetch China herself. He blushes slightly when he realizes what she picked him for, but goes with her willingly enough. She’s always adored his attitude towards cute things and how he’s one of the calmer countries. Also, he’s a really good cook…

She drags him into the closet, the others closing the door behind them. The door locks and they’re reminded that they only have seven minutes. China just chuckles at that, as if he’d forget the rules of this game. 

He leans against one of the walls of the closet while (Y/n) does the same. She smiles at him before looking at him shyly. She can still make out some of his features and her smile widens when she catches his eye. They remain looking at each other for a bit before she looks away shyly. “Yao… there’s something I’d like to tell you.”

“Yes, aru?” China asks, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

“Wǒ ài nǐ…” She says, looking back into his eyes before looking away. When he doesn’t respond, she starts to internally panic, thinking that she’s ruined their close relationship that they had. She’s too afraid to look at him in fear of seeing rejection of her feelings.

China freezes slightly before asking “Really?” She nods her head causing a smile to spread across his face. “That’s good, aru. Because Wǒ yě ài nǐ.” 

She lifts her head and sees the sincerity in his eyes. She smiles widely at him, her eyes sparkling softly in the dull light. He suddenly pulls her into a big hug. “You’re so cute, aru~” He squeals quietly, causing her to giggle. She returns the hug and buries her face in his chest. He chuckles softly, still thinking of how adorable she is to him.

A minute later, she pulls back and looks up at him, her eyes sparkling softly. She leans forward and places her lips gently against his. He starts kissing back immediately, causing her to smile softly into the kiss. The kiss remains sweet and chaste, both of them fine with not moving faster than this. They remain in this position for quite a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness, their arms still wrapped around each other. 

One of (Y/n)’s hands makes it’s way to China’s small curl, causing him to groan into the kiss. She pulls away for a second to giggle before reconnecting their lips. Her hand remains on his curl, just lightly stroking it, causing tremors to go up and down China’s body. She smirks softly against his lips and pushes him into the wall, breaking the kiss. She moves her mouth over to his curl, taking it into her mouth. He arches into her, groaning at the feeling of the sensitive hair in her warm mouth. She starts sucking on it, causing him to pant at the delicious feeling. Eventually, she stops to let him regain his composure, knowing that their time alone is almost up. He wraps his arms around her once again and she does the same.

She nuzzles her face into his chest and he buries his face into her hair. They hear the door open and a few aww's coming from their fellow countries. They pull away, two twin smiles on their faces. They leave the closet and allow the other nations to continue to play the game, amused by the thought of some potential matchups. He tilts his head, looking at her curiously before leading her to America’s kitchen. She smiles when she figures out that he plans to cook for her, knowing how much she loves his cooking. Besides, the Chinese food that America had wasn’t made by China but rather one of his many Chinese restaurants. Therefore, it’s not good enough for China, so he’d rather make his own. 

The other countries notice that they’re gone and start to look for them, shrugging when they find that they’re no longer in the same room, figuring that they’re fine on their own. The rest of the night is spent together, enjoying China’s food and talking, just happy to be together. At one point, the other countries send Japan to spy on the two and he returns, talking of how the two were cuddled close, smiling at each other. He even saw them leaning in for another kiss right before he left the room. The rest of the countries smile at this, knowing that China and (Y/n) are very similar and fit well together.


	6. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Russia
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Russia
> 
> Don't forget to request characters for me to write for! :3

...Russia. A small smile appears on her face at the name of one of her closest friends. She’s always loved the sweet innocent person who shows himself to only a few people. She’s one of the few countries who has never been afraid of him and loves him for who he is. She says the name out loud and Russia appears.

“You called?” He asks, causing her to giggle and nod. “Ah, you go in the closet with Russia now, da?” He asks, receiving another nod. He walks into the closet and she follows, closing the door behind her. One of the other countries reminds them that they have seven minutes before leaving the door. 

(Y/n) hugs Russia, causing him to chuckle softly. “Privyet, sunflower. How are you doing?” 

She snuggles closer, breathing in his natural scent. “I’ve been good.”

“Da. That is good.” He replies, wrapping his arms around her. She giggles and nods her head, burying it into his chest. She pulls back slightly, looking into his violet eyes. They sparkle at her warmly, giving her some courage.

“Ivan?” She asks, her voice sounding shy.

“Da, sunflower?” He asks curiously, wondering why his sunflower would be shy around him.

“Ya lyublyu tebya.” She says, watching his face light up with her words.

“Great! Now I do not need to be hiding my feelings. Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu!” He says, pulling her a lot closer. 

They both lean forward, connecting their lips immediately. The kiss is sweet and chaste, filled with their love for each other. Her hands find their way to his hair, tugging gently on the soft strands. He growls softly in contentment, licking her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, allowing him entrance. He gently explores her mouth before breaking the kiss. He hugs her before suddenly turning her around, causing her to brace herself on the wall in front of her. He puts his hands on her shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles there. 

She gasps at the feeling, melting into his skilled hands. He just smiles innocently. “Sunflower is enjoying this, da?” He asks, wanting to make sure.

“Da~” She replies happily, all of her tension melting away. His smile widens at that and he continues to massage her shoulders, finding all of the tense spots and making them relax. She starts moaning at the feeling, occasionally moaning, “Right there!” before sighing happily.

Around six minutes into the game, she hears a conversation outside the door begin. “Should we even open the door?” “What are they even doing in there?!” “Ohonhonhon~ Whatever it is, I’d like to join them!” The sound of skin slapping skin follows along with an ‘ow’ from the Frenchman. “It’d probably be safer to let them leave on their own.” “Nah. I’ve always wanted to embarrass Russia like this, it’s going to be awesome!” (Y/n) can almost hear a good portion of them rolling their eyes at that statement. 

She starts snickering at the conversation before he causes her to moan once again. The massage continues much as it did before and then the door suddenly opens. The other countries make a simultaneous “oh!” sound when they notice what Russia was actually doing to (Y/n). 

Russia removes his hands from her shoulders, grabbing one of her hands with one. He leads her outside of the closet, looking at the other nations. “You are silly, da~” He says before leading (Y/n) over to a corner of the room, allowing the others to decide if they want to continue the game or not. 

She snuggles into him and he wraps an arm around her. They remain cuddled up to each other for the rest of the evening, not needing to talk much to enjoy the other’s company. Their fellow nations occasionally look over to them, finding their relationship to be pretty cute. Once they even see Russia wrap his treasured scarf around (Y/n)’s neck and her snuggling closer to him, causing most of them to smile at how cute they are together. They never thought that Russia would find someone so good for him, but they’re glad that he has.


	7. Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Canada
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia :P  
> You belong to Canada <3
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

..Canada. A soft smile appears on her face as she thinks of the usually-forgotten country. She says the name out loud, causing many of the others to reply with “Who?” France only smiles and goes to fetch the quiet nation, allowing (Y/n) to head into the closet. She does so and starts thinking about her best friend, who is absolutely adorable. She finds Kumajiro cute as well and knows that she needs to work on getting him visible and remembered by the other nations.

France pushes Canada into the closet before closing and locking the door. “Ohonhonhon~ You have seven minutes. Have fun~” He says, causing both (Y/n) and Canada to blush. (Y/n) reaches a hand out and holds Canada’s hand, causing him to look at her in curiosity.

“I have just two words for you.” She says, the look on his face getting even more curious. “Je t’aime.” His eyes light up and start sparkling happily and he brings her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

“Je t’aime aussi, maple leaf.” He says, causing her to giggle quietly. She snuggles in close to him, sighing happily. 

“I’m glad, Mattie~” She says, a large smile involuntarily spreading across her face. They carefully sit down and she snuggles in closer to him, with him starting to pet her hair softly. They begin speaking to each other for a bit before she sneaks a kiss. He stiffens before melting into the soft kiss. She almost giggles at the fact that he tastes like maple syrup, though that’s to be expected with how much he eats pancakes.

She tugs on his curl gently, causing him to lick her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, allowing him to explore her mouth softly. She moans at the feeling before moving to do the same. They both moan this time, him from the sensations and her from the taste of maple syrup in his mouth, even stronger than it was on his lips. She strokes at his tongue, inviting it to wrestle with hers, which it does eagerly. Her hand begins to gently rub his curl before stroking it from base to tip. He arches into the kiss, moaning at the feeling of her soft fingers on his sensitive curl. 

They get lost in the sensations, their hands tangled in the other’s hair, tugging gently which amplifies the feelings. After a while, the door opens and the other countries peek in. France starts chuckling again, the “Ohonhonhon~” sound alerting the two to the others’ presence. They separate, their faces bright red. This causes the other countries to chuckle softly, allowing them to leave the closet. (Y/n) leads Canada over to the couch and has him sit down before she does, snuggling into his side. France walks over with a blanket and they both thank him before draping it across themselves. 

(Y/n) and Canada talk and cuddle like this for the rest of the party. Occasionally, one of the other countries will see something cute and make an aww sound at them, causing them to blush again. Later, France brings them a plate filled with pancakes, knowing how much the two countries love them. They smile gratefully at him before beginning to eat, still snuggled up against each other. The rest of the countries smile at how cute this is, finally able to see Canada without confusing him for America. From now on, the one thing that all the other nations will agree on is that the two are meant for each other. <3

Kumajiro smirks softly, happy that his owner finally found someone who would notice him. However, he still doesn’t quite remember his owner’s name, but that’s just part of who he is. He then heads over to the food table, leaving his owner and (Y/n) to cuddle by themselves. He, along with the rest of the countries, find their relationship to be adorable.


	8. Italy Veneziano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Italy! :3
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Italy
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

...Italy Veneziano. She smiles happily at the thought of her bubbly pasta-loving friend. She says the name out loud and Italy bounds over to her. “Ve~ Let’s go, bella~” She just giggles softly and lets him drag her into the closet. His happy energy is one of the many things that she loves about the Italian. Also, another is the way he always makes her smile.

The door shuts behind them, the lock clicking loudly. A voice warns them that they only have seven minutes before footsteps are heard leaving the immediate vicinity of the door. 

(Y/n) smiles faintly at Italy before saying, “I’m glad I chose you, Feli. There’s no one else I’d rather be in here with.”

Italy beams at that, his eyes opening slightly, “Ve~ Me too, bella~” 

She giggles slightly before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek, “You’re too cute, Feli. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” She freezes after that, realizing that she just confessed without meaning to.

He just grins at her and giggles before saying, “I love you too, bella~” He leans in and kisses her cheek, causing her to smile. He reaches for her hand and holds it gently, entwining his fingers with hers. He brings it up to his mouth and lightly kisses each of her knuckles, causing her to blush and giggle at his sweetness. 

She pulls him forward, wrapping her arms around him. He ve’s quietly, wrapping his arms around her as well. She nuzzles into his neck, happily cuddling him. “Ve~ This is nice, bella~” She nods her head in agreement, looking up at him. One of his hands move to caress her cheek and she makes a noise of contentment. 

They both lean forward and meet lips at the same time, wrapping their arms around each other. (Y/n)’s hands tangle into his hair, one of them brushing his curl lightly. He groans at the feeling, licking her bottom lip softly, causing her to gasp. He allows his tongue to explore her mouth, her moaning softly at the feeling. She gets an idea before moving a leg in between his and reaching up and lightly rubbing his curl. He groans into her mouth as she begins to stroke his curl. He pulls away and she attaches her lips to his neck, nipping at the skin there. He’s panting hard at this point, one part of him starting to awaken. 

(Y/n) smirks against his neck when she feels that, feeling a sense of pride that she’s able to make him feel like this. She continues to nibble along his neck until she finds a spot that makes him arch against her. She starts lightly sucking on the spot, creating a small bruise and causing him to moan. She smirks again before leaving his neck and traveling up his body, heading for his curl. She takes the tip of his curl into her mouth, causing him to nearly collapse against her. She starts stroking the hair with her tongue, turning him into a trembling mess under her. 

Suddenly, the door slams open, “Time’s up, mes amis! …” He freezes when he notices what’s going on in the closet before laughing, “Ohonhonhon~ Good work there, Italy~” Italy just ve’s softly and (Y/n) lets go of his curl, her face turning a bright red. This only causes France to chuckle louder and Italy leads her out of the closet.

“Ve~ Let’s have some pasta~” He says and she nods as he leads her over to the food table. He fills two plates with pasta while she gets the drinks. They then walk over to one of the sofas and sit down, chatting and eating their pasta. Occasionally, Italy will say something that causes her to burst into laughter and a silly smile to appear on his face. He’s always loved making (Y/n) laugh, so he feels good whenever he does. 

When the pasta is finished, they cuddle into each other, still talking about random things. The other countries try to contain their squeals of how cute they are for each other. Even Germany has trouble not squealing like China’s prone to. She nuzzles into his chest and a fond smile appears on his face. He’s definitely happy that she managed to pick him for the game.


	9. Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Germany!
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Germany
> 
> Don't forget to request characters for me to write for! :3

...Germany. She grins at the thought of the stoic German, who’s likely drinking beer at this moment. She says the name out loud and Italy squeals, going to fetch the other nation. She smiles at how close she is with the nation, probably since she doesn’t mind training with him unlike some of the other countries. It’s given her a lot of time to get to know him and therefore fall for him..

Soon she sees him walking towards her and she smiles widely at him before walking into the closet. He follows behind her and the door is shut behind them. “Kesesese~ Have fun, you two!” 

“Mein Gott, mein bruder is such a dummkopf…” Germany mumbles, causing (Y/n) to giggle. 

“I’ll agree with that!” She says, still giggling. Germany just smiles softly, loving the sound of her laughter. 

Suddenly, her laughter trails off and she takes a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves. This is as good time as any to confess since they’re alone together… “Lud? I want to tell you something…” She says, once again trailing off to allow him to respond.

“Ja, (N/n)?” He says, concern tinting his voice, “You know you can tell me anything…” He mumbles, a light blush appearing on his face.

She smiles and nods, “Right. Well...Ich liebe dich…” She says, looking into his eyes quickly before looking away, hoping against all odds that she hasn’t just ruined their relationship.

He stiffens slightly, a small smile spreading across his face. ‘She...loves me?’ He asks himself, the warmth of the idea enveloping him. He reaches across to her, turning her face towards him, forcing her to look in his eyes. He smiles gently, leaning forward. “Ich liebe dich auch, liebling.” He says before connecting their lips together.

She stiffens at this revelation before melting into the kiss, entwining her arms around him. They kiss sweetly for a minute or so before Germany shyly licks her bottom lip. Her mouth opens immediately and he gently explores her mouth, paying attention to which spots cause her to moan and arch against him. She gets an idea and allows her tongue to fight against his, starting a play fight for dominance. She wins, though he might have let her win to see what would happen…

She starts exploring his mouth in a similar way to what he was doing, also trying to remember all the spots that make him groan low in his throat. Eventually, she has to pull away to breathe and his lips go to her neck. He starts kissing and nipping gently, occasionally sucking when he finds a sensitive spot. One of his hands is gently holding her waist and the other is pressing her closer to him. Her hands are roaming his chest, capable of easily feeling the muscles there through his wife beater. 

She smirks softly when she brushes a spot that makes him groan against her neck, pressing her fingers carefully into that spot. She starts to massage the area gently, causing him to make a litany of gasps and groans into her neck, losing all pretense of continuing to kiss her neck. She moves her hand away to allow him some semblance of composure, wrapping her hands around his neck once again. He nods slightly in the crook of her neck before going back to what he was doing, causing her to moan loudly. 

His watch beeps and he growls slightly, removing his lips from her neck. “Ve have one minute left, liebe.” He says. She nods and starts to make herself presentable again while he does the same.

Once they’re finished, they lean forward again, just kissing sweetly. Their arms wrap around each other, enveloping them both in a soothing warmth. The door opens and they separate, smiling softly at each other. They hear more laughter from Prussia, causing them to blush. “Kesesese~ Mein bruder finally got zhe frau!” 

Germany rolls his eyes, grabbing (Y/n)’s hand gently. He leads her out of the closet and over to one of the couches in the corner of the room. He has her sit down before he asks, “Vould you like anyzhing to eat?” She tilts her head, thinking about the various foods that America provided for them.

“Bring me whatever you’re having.” She says, causing him to nod. He heads over to the food table while she gets comfortable. She giggles slightly when she hears some arguments in the background related to the seven minutes game. Turkey doesn’t quite want to go in the closet with a very sleepy Greece but the other countries are forcing him to play since he wanted to play the game.

Germany returns with a plate of wurst and cheese, along with two mugs, one of beer and one of (f/d). She smiles when she notices that he remembered her favorite drink and takes it and her plate gratefully. He sits down beside her and they start eating, chatting quietly despite all the chaos on the other side of the room. Once they finish their food, they put the plates and mugs on a nearby table before cuddling into each other. 

Germany slightly blushes at the closeness but wraps an arm around (Y/n). She snuggles into his chest, causing a smile to bloom across his face. He presses a soft kiss into her hair before pulling her closer. A few of the other countries notice and they smile fondly at the cute couple. They know that (Y/n) and Germany fit pretty well together and make a good, strong couple. For the most part, they don’t want to bother the two, since they look pretty happy together. However, there are a few times that they have to stop a laughing Prussia from going over to bother them. But he’s mainly just wanting to show his approval for the relationship, so it’s not really that bad..


	10. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Japan
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Japan
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

...Japan. (Y/n) smiles easily at the thought of her anime-loving best friend. She’s always been close to him, more so than the other countries. His sweetness and kindness towards her have always been some of her favorite things about him...and what caused her to finally fall for him. She says the name out loud and heads to where she saw him sitting earlier. She nods her head at him and he stands up, walking towards the closet. She follows happily, glad for the chance to be alone with him.

The door shuts once they’re both in the closet, a voice warning them about the seven minutes. (Y/n) leans against the wall, not wanting to accidentally brush him and invade his personal space. “Werr, I’m at reast grad that I’m in here with you, (Y/n)-chan.” He says softly, causing (Y/n) to smile.

“And I’m glad I picked you, Kiku.” She says, honesty shining in her eyes. “U-um, would you mind if I said something?” She asks, her voice sounding nervous and unsure.

“Not at arr. What is it, (Y/n)-chan?” He asks, his voice reflecting his concern.

“U-uh… Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu.” She says, looking into his soft brown eyes for a second before looking away 

He freezes, a small smile spreading across his face. He reaches a hand out and grabs her hand, causing her to gasp and look at him in shock. “Why were you worried, (Y/n)?” He asks, dropping the honorific, causing her to freeze. “Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu.” He says, before whispering in her ear, “I rove you too, (Y/n).” She shivers slightly at the sound, a smile spreading across her face. 

“I’m glad, Kiku.” She says, causing him to chuckle. She looks at him confused before she feels something touching her lips. She looks into his eyes and sees a playful glint and smirks against his lips. He kisses her softly for a bit before softly licking her bottom lip. She gasps, inadvertently granting him entrance. He gently explores her mouth before allowing her to do the same. They break apart the kiss and wrap their arms around each other. Japan for once not minding someone in his personal space.

(Y/n) snuggles into his chest, causing a fond smile to spread across his face. He nuzzles his face into her hair, smelling the faint scent of (f/f) that always hangs on her. He smiles at this as well, truly in love with the girl in his arms. The door opens and a chorus of aww’s fill the room. He just smiles, though her face flames brightly. He squats down, hooking a hand under her legs. He lifts her bridal style, causing her to giggle softly. He carries her out of the closet and over to the area where he had been sitting before, placing her softly on the sofa. He gets an idea and heads over to the food table and brings back a plate of sushi and a plate of (f/f), he also managed to get Italy to carry over glasses of sake and (f/d). 

(Y/n) smiles at this before saying, “Arigatou, Kiku.” 

He just nods slightly, a small grin on his face. “It was nothing, trury. My princess shourd be happy.” He says, a faint blush on his face.

She smiles at the term of endearment, trying not to squeal at how cute he is. He sits down beside her and they start eating, talking quietly while enjoying each other’s company. The food quickly disappears and they put the dishes on a nearby table before cuddling close. Japan smirks softly before pulling out a manga, causing (Y/n) to gasp happily. They start reading the manga, while the rest of the countries continue to play seven minutes.

They occasionally glance over at Japan and (Y/n), smiling at how close Japan’s allowed her to get to him. They try not to squeal whenever something cute catches their eyes, but it happens too frequently for them to be able to stop every squeal. One thing, they all know that Japan and (Y/n) fit well together, making an adorable couple.


	11. Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Prussia ;3
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Prussia!
> 
> Don't forget to request characters for me to write for! :3

....Prussia. She snickers slightly, though she’s truly happy that she picked his name. For some reason, she’s really fallen for the arrogant nation, finding a truly sweet side in him. She calls over Prussia and he just laughs, “Kesesese~ So you picked zhe awesome me?” He asks, receiving a nod from her. He grins and drags her into the closet with him. She rolls her eyes, figuring that her vital regions aren’t making it out of this game uninvaded… 

The door shuts behind them followed by laughter. “Ohonhonhon~ Have fun, mes amis!” Prussia snickers more at that. 

“Shall we, Frau?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her. 

She giggles, “Sure, but one thing.” She pecks him on the cheek sweetly, causing him to freeze, “Ich liebe dich, mein Ritter.” [I love you, my knight.]

A blush spreads across his face before he laughs again, “Kesesese~ Of course you do! I’m awesome!” He says proudly before calming down. “Uh… Ich liebe dich auch, meine Prinzessin.” 

She smiles at that before he says, “You’re the only one who’s just as awesome as zhe awesome me!” 

She blushes slightly before he leans in, whispering seductively, “Now, how about we have fun?” She nods and he presses his lips to hers. He starts kissing her passionately, wasting no time before pushing his tongue into her mouth, not bothering with pretenses of ‘permission.’ 

She moans at the feeling as he roughly possesses her mouth. He presses her into the wall, situating himself between her legs. One of his hands presses behind her neck, keeping her close. The other hand wanders down to her ass before squeezing it. She moans, arching against him at the feeling. He breaks the kiss to let her breathe, attaching his mouth to her neck. He starts kissing at the revealed skin, occasionally nipping or sucking at different spots. 

His hands move to the base of her shirt, lifting the irritating material. He removes his lips from her lips while he pulls off the piece of clothing, dropping it to the floor before reattaching his lips to her neck. He unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the floor as well. He moves his hands to her breasts, lightly groping and massaging the sensitive mounds. She gasps and arches her chest towards the feeling, trying to encourage him to rub them more. 

He kisses down to her chest before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She moans and grips onto his shoulders to prevent from collapsing to the ground. He continues to suck on the nub for a while before allowing his hand to trail down underneath her skirt. He moves her underwear to the side before plunging a finger into her. She mewls at the feeling, melting into his skilled touch. 

There are faint whispers of a conversation through the door about whether the other countries should open the door or not. The only one who wants to at this point is France due to him being the country of love and all. They hand him the key and tell him that if he really wants to open the door, he can, but the rest of them will not be involved. Their footsteps trail far away from the door, leaving France there alone. He smirks slightly before going to unlock the door. 

Prussia growls when the door is opened, followed by French laughter, “Ohonhonhon~ Seems you two are really going at it~” France says, winking at them. Prussia growls again.

“Out, mein Freund!” He picks up his jacket that he was wearing and throws it at the Frenchman, causing him to close the door. “Ohonhonhon~ Continue to have fun~” 

Prussia huffs at that as France flees the area, going to bother England. Prussia goes back to what he was doing, but thrusts two fingers into (Y/n), scissoring them roughly. She gasps at the sudden pleasure, trembling against him. He smirks before kissing her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He adds another finger and the feeling soon becomes too much for her as she releases all over his fingers. He pulls his fingers out of her, bringing them up to his mouth. He licks off her juices before saying, “You taste delicious, Frau.” 

She blushes at this before pushing him against the wall as well. She kisses him sweetly before going down on her knees. She unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling them down to his knees. She does the same with his underwear and eyes his member hungrily. She grabs it with her hand and experimentally strokes a couple times, causing him to buck his hips forward. She presses a hand on his hip, holding him to the wall so he won’t accidentally choke her. She licks the tip causing him to gasp loudly, his hands going into her hair. She takes the tip into her mouth and sucks softly, him groaning deep in his throat. She takes all of him into her mouth and starts bobbing her head, looking up at him through her lashes. 

His hands tug at her hair as he is rocked by the waves of pleasure. He can’t control the noises that are coming from his mouth and soon, too soon, he finds himself close. He tries to warn her, “(Y-y/n)! I-I’m c-com…!” before releasing into her mouth. She continues sucking him through his orgasm, blinking up at him through her eyelashes. She pulls herself off of him, making a lewd popping sound, her mouth still full of his semen. She looks him in the eyes while swallowing every drop of it, causing him to groan at the sight. “Zhat… vas hot, frau.” He says, trying to regain his breathing. 

She giggles slightly and they both get dressed again before Prussia opens the door, “After you, meine Prinzessin.” 

She giggles again and curtsies at him before walking out of the closet. They find all the countries on the other side of the room, blasting music so that they wouldn’t have to hear what was going on in the closet. They all look at them as they walk over, causing (Y/n) to blush lightly. 

Prussia just casually wraps an arm around her, looking at the others as if daring them to say anything. No one does and Prussia leads (Y/n) over to one of the couches in the room. He sits down and she snuggles into him, laying her head on his chest. He smiles softly and nods when his brother brings a blanket over to him. Prussia covers her up and she sighs happily, his hand going to softly pet her hair. They continue to talk for a bit before (Y/n) falls asleep due to being warm and comfortable in his arms.

The other countries watching on smile at that, knowing that Prussia couldn’t have found a better match. She’s one of few who can deal with his arrogance and make him care for somebody (besides his brother) other than himself.


	12. Romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Romano!
> 
> Rated: (K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Romano (lucky you!)
> 
> Don't forget to request characters for me to write for!

...Romano. She says the name out loud and Spain gasps, going to fetch the Italian. (Y/n) just smiles, thinking about one of her closest friends. She’s one of few people who understand that his insults are not fully meant by him. She’s fallen for the sweet interior to him that only few people, she’s been one of the lucky ones, have gotten to see. Spain drags Romano over to her and place the Italian’s hand in one of hers. She smiles at Romano, who grumbles slightly but squeezes her hand back. 

She leads him into the closet and he follows easily enough. The door shuts behind them and Spain’s laughter rings out before he reminds them that they have seven minutes. Romano rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. (Y/n) giggles at this before she pokes him on the tip of the nose. He blushes and she smiles, “You’re so cute! It’s one of the reasons that I love you!” 

Romano grumbles at that though his blush deepens. “You don’t really mean that…” He mumbles, a little upset at that.

She tilts her head, “No, I truly love you Romano!” She says more excitedly.

He grumbles slightly, still not believing her. “You probably like mio fratello more than me…” 

She sighs exasperated, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. “Romano, you idiota! Ti amo and no one else! At least, not like this…” She trails off, a blush lighting her cheeks.

He looks into her eyes and sees the pure honesty in her eyes and a small smile spreads across his face. “Really?” She nods her head, her eyes sparkling. “Perfetto. Because ti amo anch’io.” She smiles softly at that as he trails his fingers down her cheek. 

He leans forward shyly and she meets him halfway, their lips connecting. They both sigh into the kiss, feeling the perfection of the moment grow. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck, her hands tangling in the back of his hair. They kiss sweetly for a minute before Romano lightly nibbles at her bottom lip. She gasps at the sweet feeling and he gently pushes his tongue in her mouth. He explores her mouth softly, occasionally lingering in areas that cause her to moan and arch against him. 

One of her hands move towards his curl and she lightly rubs the curl, causing him to stiffen against her, groaning low in his throat. She strokes it from base to tip, causing Romano to tremble against her, gripping her waist in a way to ground himself. She wraps the curl around his finger and he moans loudly into the kiss, unable to contain the sound due to the waves of pure pleasure flowing through him.

She smirks against his lips before breaking the kiss and moving her mouth up to his curl, taking the hair into her mouth softly. He melts against her as she begins to suck on the curl, teasing it gently with her tongue. She removes the curl from her mouth, moving back slightly to smirk softly at how disheveled he’s become. He grumbles slightly, though he can’t help but smile at how proud she is. He reaches out and takes her hand, pulling her closer.

He wraps his arms around her gently, burying his face into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. She wraps her arms around him as well, nuzzling her face into his chest. The door then opens and a chorus of aww’s follows. The two separate, their faces bright red. Spain chuckles softly before announcing, “You two look like mis tomates!” Romano’s blush deepens slightly and (Y/n) giggles.

She takes Romano’s hand and leads him out of the closet, allowing the other countries to continue playing the game. She takes him over to the food table and they both get plates of the pasta and pizza that America had provided before going to one of the couches to sit together. They sit and talk to each other while eating, smiling at the stories they’re telling. 

Once they finish the food, they put the dishes on a table nearby and sit back on the couch. (Y/n) snuggles into Romano, laying her head on his chest. He smiles softly and strokes her hair. The other countries see this and smile as well, Spain having trouble not squealing at the cuteness. They know that (Y/n) is a perfect match for Romano due to her being able to take his cursing and insults and how Romano truly cares for her. They leave the two alone to be together, though a few times France and Prussia had to restrain Spain and Italy from going over there to squeal happily at them.


	13. Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Spain! :3
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Spain
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for!

...Spain. She says the name out loud and he walks over to her, taking her hand and leading her to the closet. She smiles, loving the way that he’s always super sweet and kind to her. She’s fallen for the sweet, goofy Spaniard for similar reasons. Once they’re inside the closet, the door shuts behind them, both France and Prussia laughing and telling them to have fun. 

They both chuckle at how silly the other two nations are. They chat for a minute or so before Spain trails off in the middle of a sentence. (Y/n) looks at him, concerned for the sudden mood change. “(N/n)...I have something I’d like to tell you…” He says, his voice uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yes, Toni?” She asks, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, nodding his head slightly, gathering his courage.

“Te amo…” He says, only to be hugged excitedly by (Y/n). She nuzzles into him and he wraps his arms around her, a little confused about her reaction.

“I love you too, Toni!” She says happily, looking into his eyes. His eyes light up at that statement. He buries his face into her hair before pulling back slightly. He smiles brightly at her before he leans forwards, connecting his lips with her own. 

She makes a pleased noise into the kiss, kissing back immediately. She nibbles playfully at his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, their tongues meeting and starting a fight for dominance. She moans at the feeling of his tongue slipping against her own, pushing her way into his mouth. She softly explores his mouth, rubbing certain spots that cause him to gasp against her. He tangles his hands into her hair, tugging lightly at the smooth strands. He pushes her against the wall and pushes his tongue into her mouth, repaying the favor of exploring her mouth. 

She groans softly at the gentle feeling and tugs softly on his own hair, causing something like a purr to erupt from his throat. She pulls away slightly to giggle and continues to play with his hair since he obviously likes it. The purring sound continues and she giggles again, her (e/c) eyes sparkling brightly in amusement. He moves his mouth to her neck since they’re no longer kissing and she gasps in delight, continuing to mess with his hair. 

They continue this for a few minutes, both too caught up in the feelings to realize they’re running out of time. The door suddenly slams open and France and Prussia start chuckling again at what they’re seeing. Spain pulls away from (Y/n) reluctantly and turns to face them. He rolls his eyes before grabbing (Y/n)’s arm and dragging her out of the closet, her face a bright red. The other countries chuckle softly at her embarrassment as Spain takes her over to where he was sitting before the game started. He tells her to wait there and heads to the food table. He grabs a plate of churros and a bowl of chocolate sauce. He also gets some Sangria and (f/d) for them to enjoy. He takes the food back to where (Y/n) is waiting and her eyes light up at the sight of the sweet desserts. 

He sits down beside her and puts the plate in easy reach of both of them. The food quickly disappears as a conversation blossoms between them, both of them dearly enjoying the other’s company. He smiles softly when she has some chocolate on the corner of her mouth, not even hesitating before reaching out and swiping up the sticky substance with his thumb. His eyes crinkle with amusement as he raises the thumb to his mouth, licking off the chocolate. She freezes at the motion, her eyes locked to the sight of his pink tongue swiping across his finger. A shudder goes through her and he smirks. “Like what you see, mi princesa?” He asks, receiving a blush and a shy nod. 

He chuckles softly and says, “Good.” The conversation takes back up and when they finish the food, they place the empty plates onto a nearby table. They then sit back down and (Y/n) snuggles close to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and smiles at how happy she appears to be. He leans his head softly on hers and they sit like this for a while, not talking, too comfortable in the silence to want to change it. 

The other countries see this and smile fondly at the two. They know how similar the two are and think they make a fairly cute couple. A few times, they have to keep France or Prussia from going over there, not wanting the two to bother such a sweet moment. When that happens, France/Prussia pouts, but nods, understanding their reasoning. Spain and (Y/n) remain unawares of the rest of the countries, too wrapped up in each other to care what the others could be doing. They’re the happiest that they’ve been in some time, so who would want to stop them?


	14. Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Finland! :3
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Finland! 
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Finland. She smiles softly at the thought of her sweet best friend. She whispers the name, so everyone knows who she got, before going towards where she saw him earlier. As she does so, she starts thinking of her best friend. She loves the fact that he always knows how to cheer up his best friends and cares for them with all of his heart. She’s slowly fallen for him, though she’s slightly worried that Sweden won’t let her take ‘his wife.’

She arrives at the Nordic table and smiles at Finland. He perks up slightly and she reaches a hand out to him. “I picked you in the game, Tino.” She says simply.

He nods and smiles, grabbing her hand. Sweden looks at (Y/n) for a bit before nodding his head slowly, signaling that he’s fine with her taking Finland. She sighs slightly in relief before leading Finland to the closet being used for the game. 

They walk in and the door closes behind them, the lock clicking loudly. One of the countries reminds them of the time limit before audible footsteps head away from the door. They both look at each other for a bit before a conversation blossoms between them. At one point, they both trail off of a sentence, blushing slightly. 

They say at the same time, “I have something I’d like to tell you…” They chuckle at this synchronization before saying (again at the same time) “You go first.” They laugh a bit harder at that before (Y/n) tells him to go first.

His blush deepens before he says, “Minä rakastan sinua, (Y/n).” She smiles at that, knowing enough Finnish to know what he just said. She starts giggling softly, causing him to grow slightly worried that she finds that funny. 

She notices the worried look in his eyes and says, “Oh, it’s just that that was what I was going to say…” He freezes at that and they start laughing together at the coincidence. She chuckles slightly before saying, “Oh, by the way, minäkin rakastan sinua.”

He chuckles as well, saying “I figured that out, but I’m glad!” He reaches a hand out and grabs her hand, pulling her against him. He caresses her face softly with his fingertips, leaning in and connecting his lips with hers. She leans into the sweet kiss, pouring her own emotions into the kiss. She purses her lips slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss whenever he wishes. 

He notices fairly quickly and pushes his tongue into her mouth gently. She moans slightly at the feeling, burying her hands into his hair. He returns the favor and she gasps into the kiss, her hair being a sensitive part of her. He smirks against her lips before moving his hands up to her scalp, digging his fingers in gently. She breaks the kiss to pant and moan at the feeling, a rush of pleasure going through her. 

He smirks again and nuzzles into her neck before kissing it softly. He kisses along her neck, nipping occasionally until he finds a spot that causes her to arch against him. He starts sucking on that one spot and she melts into his touch, the fingers in her hair still massaging her scalp. She trembles against him, almost unable to stand due to the feelings running through her. 

The door pushes open at this and Denmark’s loud laughter rings through the small space. They separate and glare slightly at the other nation, irritated that they had to stop what they were doing. He looks at them sheepishly before heading back to the Nordic table. Finland smiles softly at (Y/n) before squatting down slightly, “Piggy back ride?” He asks playfully, receiving a nod. 

She climbs onto his back and he carries her back over to the Nordic table. He sets her down and sits down on one of the couches and she sits beside him, snuggling close to him. Finland smiles at this and wraps an arm around her. She looks curiously at Sweden, only to find him with a small smile on his face. She smiles, relief flooding her with the knowledge that Sweden accepts her being Finland’s girlfriend. 

America comes over to the table, announcing that it’s Denmark’s turn to draw from the hat. Denmark reaches a hand into the hat, pulling out a card, unfolding it. A grin spreads across his face, “The King of Northern Europe picked… Norway!” He announces, wiggling his eyebrows at the other Nordic. Norway sighs, but smiles slightly, not completely minding playing this game with Denmark. Denmark grabs his hand and drags him away to the closet and the rest of the Nordics plus (Y/n) chuckle softly at the thought of those two being alone in a closet for seven minutes.

(Y/n) leans her head on Finland’s shoulder, who smiles at this action. He softly pecks her on the forehead and pulls her slightly closer. Iceland and Sweden both half-smile at this, thinking that they’re fairly cute together. A couple times some of the other countries will see the two together and they also agree with the two Nordics on how cute Finland and (Y/n) are. This is especially so when (Y/n) falls asleep cuddled up to the short Nordic. Finland just smiles and lays his jacket on her so that she’ll stay warm. He starts talking to the other Nordics, all five of them as Denmark and Norway have returned from the closet. The rest of the evening progresses calmly for the Nordics, only one incident of Norway choking Denmark. As for Finland and (Y/n), this is the start of a beautiful relationship.


	15. Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Sweden! 
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Sweden!
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

....Sweden. A small smile spreads across her face at the stoic Nordic. Most of the other countries are afraid of him and his glare, but not (Y/n). She knows that he just has trouble expressing himself and that he’s actually really sweet and kind. She’s even fallen for that sweet side of him that rarely shows itself. However, she’s worried that he won’t return her feelings due to his ‘wife,’ Finland. She says the name aloud, causing a collective shiver to spread through the countries around her. She rolls her eyes and heads off to the area where the Nordics have been spending their time during the party.

She quickly arrives and walks up to Sweden. She looks at him and says, “I picked your name for the game, Berwald.” He nods and stands up, towering over him. She shyly grabs his hand and leads him to the closet being used for the game. 

They walk in and the door is shut behind them, the lock clicking almost ominously. She gulps, the nerves of being alone with her crush overwhelming her. Denmark’s voice rings out, reminding them of the time limit before laughing boisterously. She sighs slightly, that not helping her nerves in the slightest. 

Despite this, an easy conversation blooms between the two and the first time that Sweden says, “my w’fe” in reference to Finland, a tear runs down her cheek. She starts thinking that her love for him is impossible and more tears run down her face. He freezes, able to see this in the dull light along with her slightly hitched breathing. He kneels down so that they’re closer to being face to face (sorry if you’re actually taller/same height as him, just pretend :P) and he wipes the tears away with his thumb. “Wh’t’s wr’ng, (Y/n)?” He asks, a slight hint of concern audible in his voice.

Still slightly crying, she replies, “You keep referring to him as your wife, a-and…” she trails off, too nervous to actually go through with confessing.

“And?” He asks, his eyes conveying encouragement to her. 

She takes a deep breath, gathering as much courage as she can, “And… jag älskar dig, Berwald… I can’t take not knowing if you feel the same way…” She mumbles the final part, but he still hears it.

He smiles slightly, “Silly, if it b’ther’d you th’t much, why didn’t you t’ll me?” He asks before saying, “Jag älskar dig också, Älskling.” She smiles at that, throwing herself into him. She nuzzles her face into his neck, as they’re still on the same level. A small, yet sincere, smile appears on Sweden’s face as he wraps his arms around her. He nuzzles his face into her smooth hair, smelling the faint scent of her shampoo.

She pulls back slightly and they both lean forward, their lips meeting in a passionate and sweet kiss. Her hands find their way into his hair and he pulls her closer, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. He licks her bottom lip softly and she opens her mouth in response, provoking him to push his tongue into her mouth. She moans at that, feeling his tongue heatedly explore her mouth. She wasn’t expecting him to be this good of a kisser considering how reserved a person he is, but she’s perfectly fine with it.

Eventually they have to pull apart to breathe, though Sweden’s lips immediately go to her neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin there. She’s panting hard and moaning occasionally as he finds sensitive spots on her neck. He laps softly at one of those spots with his tongue, causing her to wither against him, her legs no longer able to support her. He supports her easily, while his mouth continues to ravish her neck.

Suddenly, the door slams open and Denmark starts laughing the minute he sees what’s going on. “Whoa! Berwald got the girl!”

Sweden and (Y/n) pull apart at this to glare at him and Norway comes over and grabs his ear, dragging him away from the couple. (Y/n) starts to laugh at this and Sweden snorts softly, feeling a laugh rumble in his chest. He looks at (Y/n) curiously before asking, “Do you m’nd if I c’rry you?” 

She shakes her head and holds her arms out, making it easier for him to pick her up. He places an arm under her back and the other under her legs. He pulls her into his arms bridal style, before standing back up as he had been on his knees the whole seven minutes in the closet. He carries her over to the Nordic table and sits down, keeping her on his lap. She giggles at this, but snuggles into him, not really minding it. 

Finland and Denmark aww’s at this causing her to smile. The other Nordics just slightly smile at how cute they are together. They’re glad that Sweden has found someone who isn’t afraid of him and doesn’t mind spending time with him. The rest of the evening passes fairly calmly, though Norway picked Denmark for the game when it was his turn causing the rest of the Nordics to chuckle about their ‘secret’ relationship. After they return, the evening continues fairly well, with Norway only choking Denmark with his tie once, though he kissed him lightly on the cheek immediately afterward. 

The other countries occasionally see something cute happen at the Nordic table between them and smile softly when it does happen. They’re glad that Sweden and (Y/n) have found each other, knowing that they’re already fairly close as countries. Heck, (Y/n) might as well be a Nordic country considering how much time she spends with the Nordics. But there’s one thing, her relationship with Sweden will always be strong and loving.


	16. Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Norway!
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Norway :3
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for!

…Norway. She smiles softly when she thinks about her fellow nation before calling one of the few fairies in the room over to her. She softly asks the fairy if she could go get Norway and the fairy nods excitedly before flying away. She chuckles softly, earning a few strange looks from her fellow countries as they (except England and Romania) can’t see the small creatures. She smiles, thinking about Norway while waiting for the fairy to bring him over. She loves how mysterious he seems and looks, though he’s really kind once you get inside his walls. She’s fallen for the sweeter, slightly more emotional side that few people get to see. He only really lets his guard down when completely alone or surrounded by his fellow Nordics.

The fairy returns and lands on her shoulder, giggling musically. Norway appears in the direction she came from and offers his hand to (Y/n), who smiles and takes it. They walk into the closet, leaving the fairy outside. The door shuts behind them and they hear a voice laugh before reminding them of the time limit as the lock clicks. Norway snorts at that which causes (Y/n) to giggle. He smiles at the sound of her sweet laughter, enjoying that he caused her to make that sound.

They start talking quickly, happy to be in the other’s company. They both trail off around the same time before Norway says, “I’d like to tell you something, but I don’t want to lose you…” 

A spark of hope spreads in her heart at his wording before she replies, “You won’t lose me ever.” She stresses the last word, grasping his hands with her own. 

He nods slightly at that, courage filling him at her words. “Well, (Y/n)...” He says, raising her hands up to his mouth, “Jeg elsker deg, kjære.” He lightly kisses her hands immediately following that, causing a blush to appear on her face.

She smiles softly before leaning forward, pecking him on the cheek. “Jeg elsker deg og, Lukas.”   
His face lights up with a small smile, his eyes sparkling, brimming with emotion. 

“You missed, elskling.” He says before pressing his lips onto hers. She melts into the kiss, her hands going into his hair. They kiss sweetly a bit before Norway politely deepens the kiss, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. One of her hands finds its way to his curl and wraps it around her finger. He groans lowly into the kiss, which gains more passion due to her actions. She twirls her finger, causing the curl to be constantly stimulated. He groans again, breaking the kiss to breathe.

He moves his mouth to her neck, kissing softly on the skin. She gasps, her hand jolting his curl, causing him to moan against her neck. He places soft kisses on her neck until he finds a spot that makes her arch against him, and he stops to nip and suck at it. Her legs begin to tremble and the hand that’s not playing with his curl grips his shoulder to support her. He bites at the spot roughly, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure, thankfully not hitting the wall. He then soothes the bite with his tongue, a purple bruise already beginning to form there. His chest rumbles in pride at the sight of his mark upon her. 

She rolls her eyes slightly, but doesn’t actually mind the mark, knowing that Norway would stop anyone from teasing about it. She smirks softly before moving her mouth towards his curl. She takes the tip into her mouth and he gasps, pink spotting his cheeks. She starts sucking on the strand of hair, him groaning at the feeling. The door slams open and they reluctantly pull apart to look at the intruder. Denmark starts laughing, having seen what they were doing. He starts teasing the new couple, only to be choked by Norway. (Y/n) starts giggling at this before Norway leads her to the Nordic table. 

The others welcome her kindly and she smiles, the rest of the Nordics being almost a second family to her. She snuggles into Norway, causing the rest of them to smile. They all start talking, having fun just being together. At one point, America comes over since it’s Finland’s turn to pick from the hat. To no one’s surprise, he picks Sweden and they head off to the closet. Iceland uses this time to express his approval for their new relationship, causing them both to smile. 

Denmark starts teasing them again, though that’s quickly ended when he’s once again choked by Norway. Iceland meets eyes with (Y/n) and they both roll their eyes fondly at the familiar scene. Later, Finland and Sweden return and both seem much happier, obviously having enjoyed the alone time. The rest of the evening proceeds without too many problems, though Norway chokes Denmark a couple more times. Iceland is eventually whisked away by Hong Kong, causing the rest of the Nordics to chuckle, knowing that the two are close, if they aren’t dating already. But they most likely are, they just haven’t told anyone else yet. 

The other countries (that aren’t Nordics) occasionally see cute moments between Norway and (Y/n), like one instance where she rests her head on his shoulder, causing a warm smile to appear on his face. These moments cause the other countries to smile, and occasionally aww, at the cuteness of the scene. Everyone has an unspoken approval of the new relationship, especially Norway’s fellow Magic Trio members. They all know that (Y/n)’s closest to the Nordics, and Norway out of them, so it’s perfect that she’s now in a relationship with him.


	17. Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Denmark!
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong Denmark ;P
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for!

...Denmark. A wide smile appears on her face at the ‘King of Northern Europe.’ She’s always admired his confidence in himself, and that she’s capable of being herself with him, without fear of being judged. “Hey, Matthias!” She yells, waving at him, beckoning him over to her. He grins widely and bounds over to her and she shows him the name on her card and the grin widens. He drags her into the closet, obviously excited to be in there with her.

She grins and waves at everyone else before the door is shut and locked. America laughs loudly and warns of the time limit before Denmark announces, “Don’t worry, we’ll enjoy it!” This causes more laughter from the more boisterous of countries.

(Y/n) looks at him curiously, smiling fondly at him. He looks at him, his bright, blue eyes sparkling at her. She grins at that and kisses him without thinking. He stiffens into the kiss, but pretty quickly starts kissing him. He pulls back to look at her curiously. “Not that that wasn’t awesome, but why’d you kiss me like that, (Y/n)?” He asks curiously, giving her a slight puppy dog look to make sure he gets an answer.

She melts at the look before saying, “Jeg elsker dig, Matthias.” 

His light up at the way his language sounds coming from her and at what she just said. “That’s great because Jeg elsker også dig!” 

She tackle hugs him at that, causing him to laugh and wrap his arms around her. She pulls back slightly and their lips meet, Denmark biting slightly at her lower lip. She gasps and he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, roughly exploring her mouth. Her hands move to his hair, messing it up even more. He groans at that, enjoying the feeling of her hands tugging the strands. She notices that he finds it pleasurable, so she digs her fingers into his scalp lightly, massaging his head. He moans at the feeling, causing her to smirk against his lips. 

He growls slightly at her pride and breaks the kiss, moving his lips down to her neck. He starts nipping along her neck until she moans, sucking on that spot. He bites down, sucking on it for a bit before soothing the mark with his tongue. He makes more marks like this along her neck and he moves back slightly to pull off her shirt. He goes back to marking her neck and collarbone, making sure that every other country will know that she’s his. 

He starts kissing and nipping down her chest before unhooking her bra, letting it drop to the floor. He places his mouth on one of her breasts, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. He nips at it before licking it softly, causing her to moan. He starts sucking on it, making her unable to control the noises coming out of her mouth. Her hands grip his hair more for support than for trying to make him feel good.

He continues to kiss down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel, causing her to gasp. He lowers both her skirt and her underwear down to the floor, spreading her legs. He licks a circle around her clit, causing her to gasp and buck her hips towards him. One of his hands presses her hips to the wall and he pushes his tongue into her, causing her to cry out. 

He starts thrusting his tongue in and out of her, causing her to tremble against him. Her hands are holding him close using his hair, causing shivers to go through his body. He drags a finger from his other hand around her clit, causing her to arch away from the wall. He pinches it slightly, wrenching a moan from her throat. He pushes his tongue deeper into her, hitting a spot that makes her release on his face, the pleasure going up and down her body in waves. 

He pulls away and licks his lips before licking up the remains of her orgasm from her, causing her to tremble at the shocks of pleasure from how sensitive she is. He stands up and moves back, allowing her to pull up her underwear and skirt. She completely redresses before pushing him into the wall, a smirk on her face. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, allowing it to drop to the floor when she’s finished. She peppers his neck with kisses and bites, causing him to start moaning. She bites down hard on a sensitive spot, him arching against her at the feeling, before licking it softly to soothe it. She smirks when she’s marked him finally, repaying for all the marks he left on her. She makes a few smaller marks before kissing down his chest. She licks both of his nipples, sucking on each one softly.

He moans and she moves further down, licking at his abs. His stomach trembles at the pleasurable sensation and she moves down, pressing her tongue into his navel, causing him to gasp. Her hands start unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, before pulling them and his underwear down to the floor. She smirks at how hard he already is, before reaching a hand out and lightly stroking him. He bucks his hips at the feeling and she presses them into the wall with her other hand. She leans forward and licks the tip of his member before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking softly. He groans at the feeling and suddenly wonders why no one’s come into the closet yet, surely it’s been seven minutes. What he doesn’t know is that Norway figured that this would happen and told them to continue the game with a different closet and allow Denmark and (Y/n) to come out whenever they’re finished. 

She takes more into her mouth, stroking the parts not yet in her mouth. He’s groaning pretty loudly now, unable to stop the sounds even if he wanted to. She teases him with her tongue before suddenly taking his entire length into her mouth and swallowing around him. He cries out loudly, and she swallows again, causing a wave of pleasure to go up his body. She starts bobbing her head, her other hand no longer needing to stroke him so it moves down to rub his balls softly. He groans, before panting out, “(Y-y/n)! I’m c-close!” That’s all the warning that she gets before he finished in her mouth. She pulls back and swallows his release while looking him in the eye. He groans lowly at the sight and she cleans him off with her tongue before moving back and allowing him to redress himself. When he’s done she reaches a hand out to him and they exit the closet together. 

They notice that the game has moved to another closet and shrug their shoulders, figuring someone convinced the other countries to do that. They head over to the Nordic table and sit down, the other Nordics welcoming them warmly. Norway explains what he did, and both Denmark and (Y/n) thank him for that, causing him to just nod his head. The rest of the night progresses well enough, (Y/n) protecting Denmark from being stupid enough to get choked by Norway. At one point Iceland’s turn for the game arrives and he picks Hong Kong. A blush appears on his face and Denmark teases him for that before Iceland leaves to go play the game.

He doesn’t return, presumably spending time with Hong Kong when the game finished. The other Nordics don’t mind and (Y/n) just snuggles into Denmark, causing Finland to smile softly. The other Nordics just look on in approval and occasionally so do some of the other countries. Who knows maybe with (Y/n) around Denmark might become more tolerable. He wraps an arm around her and she smiles, laying her head on his shoulder. Yeah, it looks like she might have him wrapped around her finger…


	18. Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Iceland!
> 
> (Rated: K+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Iceland!
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for!

...Iceland. She smiles at the name of her closest friend. He’s always there for her when she needs it and he’s good at listening to her, offering helpful advice when she needs it. She heads over to the Nordic table and smiles, “Emil, I picked you for the game.” A blush spreads across his cheeks, causing Denmark to start teasing him. Norway chokes him and Iceland and (Y/n) make their escape. They quickly head to the closet and the door shuts behind them, the lock clicking silently. 

A voice warns of their time limit before they can hear footsteps head away from the door. They start talking quietly though at one point Iceland trails off. He looks at her, his violet eyes sparkling nervously. “Um, (Y/n), can I say something?” 

(Y/n) nods, her hair swinging wildly around her face, causing her to look childlike and adorable. He smiles slightly and she says, “Of course, Ice!” 

“I wanted to say…” He says before freezing.

“Yes, Ice?” She asks, a tone of concern in her voice. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and he takes a deep breath.

“ég elska þig, (Y/n).” She gasps softly, knowing enough of his language to know what that means. Her eyes fill with tears and he immediately feels like he ruined their relationship.

A smile spreads across her face, dashing those feelings quickly. She then says, “ég elska þig líka, Icey.” 

He smiles softly before saying, “I’m glad.” He pulls her closer and hugs her, breathing in the sweet scent that always seems to be on her. She hugs him back but puts her face close to his before she touches her lips to his. He seems to sigh into the kiss, his lips parting as he returns the kiss. She notices and pushes her tongue into his mouth, causing him to gasp softly. She lovingly explores his mouth, drawing little moans and mewls out of his throat. She then retreats her tongue and allows his own into her mouth. He starts exploring her mouth a little awkwardly at first before getting the hang of it, causing her to moan herself.

Eventually, they have to pull apart to breathe and they smile softly at each other. (Y/n) wraps her arms around him and nuzzles her face into his chest. His breath hitches and a wide smile spreads across his face as he returns the gesture, nuzzling his face into her hair. She starts to giggle in relief of having him love her and to her surprise he joins her warmly. She pauses before saying, “You should laugh more… It fits you.” He blushes at that, and she smiles as she can feel the warmth through her hair. 

Suddenly, the door slams open and Denmark starts to grin, an aww leaving him without meaning to. The couple separates and Iceland is still smiling widely, causing a few people to look at him in shock. He rolls his eyes, but the smile remains on his face. (Y/n) leans towards his ear and whispers, “You look beautiful when you smile.” His blush darkens and spreads further across his face, even the tips of his ears are a soft red color.

She just smiles and leads him out of the closet, towards the Nordic table again. Iceland sits down first and she follows, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiles softly, wrapping an arm around him. The other Nordics watch in awe at him showing so much emotion in public. They knew that (Y/n) was special to him before but this just confirmed it. The rest of the night continues well, though Norway does pressure Iceland into calling him big brother. Iceland refuses and (Y/n) giggles at that, though she knows that he really does love his brother. She yawns, starting to get sleepy. She snuggles into Iceland and falls asleep against him. 

All the Nordics smile at this, though Iceland’s is much more tender, more loving. He presses a soft kiss into her temple before conversing with his fellow Nordics for the rest of the party. When it’s time for everyone to go home, he softly lifts (Y/n), smiling when he notices that she’s still asleep. The other countries smile softly, knowing that she’s in safe hands and that she’ll make it home safely. The next morning she’ll wake up in her own bed and go to the living room to find Iceland asleep on the couch. She’ll smile, knowing that he was too sweet to want to leave her for the night even though her couch isn’t that comfy.


	19. Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Greece!
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Greece! 
> 
> Don't forget to request other characters for me to write for! :3

...Greece. She smiles at the name of her close friend and she hears a faint meowing from behind her. She turns around and scoops up the kitten, smiling softly at it. “Come on, sweetling, we have to go get Greece.” She says, waving the paper she just pulled from the hat. The cat meows in response and the other countries smile, knowing how close (Y/n) and Greece are.

She starts looking for Greece and follows the sound of other cats mewing. She quickly finds him nearly asleep in a pile of cats and she smiles, walking over to him. She places the kitten in her hands on his chest and his eyes open and he smiles softly at the cat before noticing her looking at him. He waves slightly at her, causing her to smile. “Heracles, I picked you for the game we’re playing.” 

He nods and stands up after moving some of the cats off of him. She holds out a hand to him, which he takes and she leads him to the closet for the game. The door shuts behind them and locks and Turkey taunts them, while reminding them of the time limit. Greece yawns slightly, clearing his head enough that he won’t fall asleep during the game. They start talking about cats for a bit before (Y/n) trails off. 

She looks at Greece nervously and he just blinks at her. She says very rapidly, “Σε αγαπώ, Heracles.” 

A very satisfied, almost cat-like, smile appears on Greece’s face at her confession. “Well, good.” He says, drawing a confused look from her. “Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ.” She smiles at that before leaning in and kissing him deeply. 

He returns it passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth lovingly. She moans softly into his mouth and he starts to explore her mouth. He only breaks the kiss to pull her shirt off of her before going right back to exploring her mouth gently. He rubs calm circles on her lower back, causing her to gasp. She pulls off his jacket and tucks at his t-shirt, him breaking the kiss and chuckling. He tugs the shirt off and she stares at his chest, in awe of how ripped he is for someone who sleeps so much. He chuckles deeply, sending a shiver through her, “Like what you see, άγγελε?” [angel]

She shyly nods her head, biting her lip. He chuckles again and steps closer to her, causing her to gulp softly. He moves his head down to her neck and starts nipping and sucking a path to her collarbone. She throws her head back and gasps at the feeling while his hands move to grope her chest softly. She moans softly and his lips move down to her breasts, gently sucking on one of her nipples. 

She moves her hands into his hair, purposefully brushing against the curl on the back of his head. He groans low in his throat and she smirks softly. She grasps onto the curl and starts stroking it lightly, causing him to tremble against her. He moves his hand further down, sticking it in her underwear, stroking her womanhood lightly. She shudders at the feeling and she moves the hand that’s not stroking his curl down to his manhood and starts rubbing him through his pants. He groans at this feeling and pushes a finger inside her. She mewls at the feeling, tugging hard on his curl. He bites her neck roughly at the sudden rush of pleasure, causing her to groan at the sudden pain mixed with pleasure. He laps at the bite mark, soothing the pain and making her mewl at the sensation. 

He pushes another finger inside her, curling them eliciting a high pitched moan. She starts rubbing him with more pressure and he bucks his hips into her hand. Their panting is getting faster and they’re both getting closer to their release. She slips her hand into his pants, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him. He presses another finger into her and presses it against the sensitive spot he found, she cries out loudly and releases onto his fingers. She speeds up her stroking and soon he cums into her hand. She pulls her hand out of his pants and licks his cum off of them, groaning at the taste. He does the same with his fingers and soon they’re redressing. 

Greece pulls her close and rubs his nose against her in a cat-like way of affection, just as the door slams open. He turns and blinks at Turkey, who starts teasing them for being so affectionate. He just rolls his eyes and grabs (Y/n)’s hand, dragging her back to the area with the cats. The other countries smile at this, figuring that they’re probably going to nap after enjoying themselves. Greece snuggles into the couch that has the cats on it and invites (Y/n) to do the same. She smiles and snuggles up against him, laying her head on his chest. A kitten crawls up on her and lays close to her heart, causing a small smile to form on her face. Her eyes begin to droop and she quickly slips off into sleep, surrounded by warmth. Greece smiles contentedly as he does the same, wrapping his arm around her and cuddling close. The other countries smile at this and try to be slightly quieter to not disturb the cute, sleeping couple, though when cuddling together those two can sleep through anything.


	20. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Turkey!
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Turkey! ... or does he belong to you? 
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for!

...Turkey. She smiles softly at the name of the energetic Turk. She’s always liked how nice he is to everyone, well except Greece, but their competitive nature gets in the way.. He’s always been slightly sweeter to her for some reason, but that only caused her to fall for him. She goes to look for him and it doesn’t take long. She smiles and waves at him, causing him to walk over to her. “Selam, (N/n)! What did you call me over for?” 

She waves the little piece of paper from the game, “I chose you for the game we’re playing.” He raises an eyebrow at that and a devious smirk appears on his face. 

“Really?” He asks, receiving a nod. He grabs her hand suddenly and drags her to the closet, causing her to giggle at the sudden move. He shuts the door behind them, hearing someone else lock the door once it’s shut. One of the other countries warn about the time limit and they walk away from the door, the party resuming while the game is being played. 

Turkey smirks when they hear the other countries leave and he pushes her into the wall. He leans forward and whispers into her ear, “seni seviyorum, my sweet.” 

She smiles at that and whispers back, “ben de seni seviyorum, Sadik.” She then presses her lips onto his, licking his bottom lips,. He parts his lips and she pushes her tongue into his mouth, groaning at the taste. She roughly explores his mouth, her hand moving to the double hair curl on the side of his neck. He groans at the feeling when she tugs it roughly before curling both curls around her fingers. He bucks his hips up, causing her to smirk against his lips when she feels him starting to get hard already. 

She moves her lips to his neck, sweetly kissing at the skin there before lightly nipping a few paces, smirking when she hears a whine from here. “Do you want me to bite you...harder?” She asks, purring the last word.

She chuckles seductively when he nods his head rapidly, “Well, if that’s what my Sadik wants, then so be it.” She purrs softly before placing her lips back on his neck. She bites down on his neck and he groans low in his throat. She licks it gently to soothe the pain before moving to a different spot and doing the same thing. This time though, she sucks on the bite mark before soothing it, leaving a budding purple bruise on his neck. She smirks slightly before moving her other hand down to his hard-on, rubbing lightly through his pants. He groans, bucking his hips towards the source of friction. 

She smirks at the wanton action before playing with the button on his jeans. He whines again before whimpering out, “Stop...teasing…” She chuckles again and pops the button, unzipping his pants. She pulls them down just enough that she can pull his member out of his boxers, giving a experimental stroke. He immediately throws his head back, groaning low in his throat, as his hips buck forward uncontrollably. She smirks and starts a steady rhythm of stroking him, still occasionally tugging on his curl. He trembles against her at the sensations, his hips still jerking uncontrollably, adding to his pleasure. 

He starts to pant, feeling the pleasure overwhelm him. He groans before whimpering out, “I-I’m close! (Y-y/n)! (Y/N)!” He releases with a final cry of her name and she strokes him through his orgasm. She brings her fingers, now sticky with his fluid, up to her mouth and sucks his cum from them, while looking him in the eye. He whimpers again at the sight, thinking that she looks really hot like that. She sees the look and winks at him, before tucking him back in his pants. She sets him back to rights and looks at him smugly, unknowing that she had that dominant personality inside of her. 

He looks at her for a minute before announcing, “That was hot.” She nods her head in response right before he says, “Now, your turn.” Her eyes glaze over in lust at the sound of his voice, which was a few levels lower due to the lust still going through his system. She nods her head slightly, causing him to smirk.

He presses his lips to hers in a kiss, quickly pushing his tongue into her mouth. She groans at the feeling, the dominant side completely subdued. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking something much more lewd. She groans and arches into him, enjoying the attention he’s giving her.

Suddenly though, the door bursts open along with an announcement that their time is up. (Y/n) and Turkey both groan at that, causing the other nations to laugh. They reluctantly separate and exit the closet, heading over to a couch that is remote from the rest of the party. (Y/n) chuckles slightly when she sees how disappointed Turkey is that he didn’t get to pleasure her. “Sadik.” She says, gaining his attention, “Mind coming over to my place when the party’s over, we didn’t finish.” She asks, winking at him. 

He smirks, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” She smirks as well before replying with a short, “Good.” 

After this they snuggle together, waiting for the time that the party is set to send. Though there might be stragglers, most of the countries typically leave at the same time, all wanting enough time to get back to their hotel rooms while visiting America’s country. However, (Y/n) actually has a house here as a ‘vacation home.’ So, they’ll have a lot of privacy for their fun evening.

The other countries see them cuddling and smile softly, the more perverted ones smirking deviously from what they heard coming from the closet. Despite this, all of them are glad that the two found each other and are now going out together, which might make Turkey more kind towards Greece, because (Y/n)’s close friends with the other country as well. And with this new personality, she’ll definitely put an end to their competitive nature towards each other or turn it to something more frivolous.


	21. Poland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked the fabulous Poland!
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't, like, own Hetalia ;3  
> You belong to Poland <3
> 
> Don't, like, forget to totally request more characters for me to write for!
> 
> (Sorry, I had to...)

...Poland. She giggles slightly at the thought of her crossdressing best friend. She loves that he’s not afraid to be himself, even the the fact that he’s clingy to his closest friends is cute to her. She remembered seeing him earlier in a beautiful jade green skirt that brought out his eyes, now if only she could find him again. Her eyes light up when she sees him and she walks over to him, causing the countries watching her to smile. “Hey, Feliks! You look great!” 

“Don’t I though?! This skirt is like, totally fabulous!” Poland says, twirling around eliciting a giggle from (Y/n). “Not that I’m like not totally happy to see you, but why’d you come over here?” 

She smiles and waves the card slightly, “I picked you for the game, Feliks.” A large smile passes over his face and he bounce on his heels slightly.

“That’s fabulous!” Poland says, his vibrant green eyes sparkling.

He grabs her hand and they walk over to the closet. They close the door and they hear someone lock the door before warning about the time limit. Poland chuckles softly at that, though he starts fidgeting with his skirt from nerves of being in the same room with his crush for seven minutes.

“I just, like, thought you ought to know, that kocham Cię, (N/n).” He says, a slight blush on his face.

She smiles and squeals slightly, causing him to chuckle. “też cię kocham, Feliks!” She says, happily, glad that her crush returns her feelings. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her up against his body, winking at her.

“Now, like, let’s have fun~” He says, receiving a nod from her. He leans the final bit forward and presses his lips against hers, his lips molding softly to hers. She melts into the feeling of his lips softly caressing hers and parts her lips, sighing happily into the kiss. He notices pretty quickly and gently pushes his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. She groans at the feeling and as his tongue maps out the rest of her mouth. She gets an idea and quickly reverses the situation, pushing him against the opposite, exploring his mouth with her tongue. He mewls slightly at the feeling and she coaxes his tongue into wrestling with hers. She moans lowly at the taste of his mouth, it being really delicious to her. 

Her hands start massaging his shoulders softly, causing him to groan. She situates a knee between his legs and starts rubbing it in small circles over his member, eliciting a rather loud moan from him. Her hands start stroking his sides as she kisses down his jaw to his throat, licking over his adam’s apple. She finds a more sensitive spot and starts sucking on it lightly, causing a pale purple bruise to form. Poland whines at the teasing and she reaches a hand down under his skirt and into his underwear, beginning to stroke him softly. He arches against her and starts thrusting into her hand, groaning into the feeling. 

She smirks softly and continues to bite him gently on the neck, trying to make him feel as much pleasure as she can. She feels his hands go to her shoulder and start massaging like she was doing, causing her to groan in the back of her throat. His hands go lower, gently cupping her breasts before massaging them. She continues to stroke him, though she goes first, trying not to succumb to the pleasure before bringing him to his peak. She rubs her thumb on his tip, causing him to throw his head back, softly crying out. It only takes a few more strokes and one more swipe of her thumb across his tip before he’s coming into her hand. She removes her hand from his underwear and brings it up to her mouth, sucking the cum off of it seductively. 

He groans at the sight before pushing her into the wall, one of his hands going under her skirt to return the favor. He slips a finger into her, causing her mewl at the feeling. He smirks softly and starts nibbling along her neck like she was doing to him, one hand still massaging her breast through her shirt. He adds another finger and curls them, causing her throw her head back, releasing a broken moan from her throat. He starts sucking and biting on one spot of her neck, quickly thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She feels the knot in her stomach tighten and it only takes one more brush of his fingers against a sensitive spot inside of her before she’s releasing onto his fingers, trembling and panting hard. 

He removes his fingers from her womanhood and brings them up to his lips, licking her juices off them while looking her in the eyes. She whimpers slightly, which brings a smile to his face. She lunges at him and nuzzles her face into his chest, her legs feeling like they won’t support her. He chuckles softly and nuzzles his face into her hair, breathing in deeply the scent of her perfume that she wears. 

The lock clicks again and the door opens almost cautiously and Lithuania peaks his head in. He aww’s at the sight and waves his fellow Baltics over to look. They aww as well, causing the couple to look at them curiously. They exit the closet and Poland leads her over to one of the couches. He sits down and gets comfortable before patting the space next to him. She sits next to him, snuggling close, not wanting to be away from him. 

The other countries smile at this as the two just cuddle, occasionally speaking to each other. They look so lovestruck that the other countries are happy that they’ve found each other finally. They had all guessed at some point that this would happen, so they’re glad that it’s happened at last. They don’t move for the rest of the party, too caught up in each other to really care what’s going on in the rest of the room. The countries chuckle at this, and the more extroverted of them try to bother the two, but are easily ignored and discouraged. Which makes sense because (Y/n) and Poland only have eyes for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post less consistently over the next couple days, so sorry. I want to write for some of the countries birthdays coming up and I can't do that if I spend all my time writing for this...
> 
> Denmark: 5th  
> Sweden: 6th  
> (I'll post three on the 7th ;3)  
> Hungary: 8th  
> (I'll start my regular posting schedule on the 9th)
> 
> Though I will be writing at least two stories for each character on their birthday (and posting them on that day) so maybe you could check it out! :D


	22. Lithuania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Lithuania! 
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Liet~
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Lithuania. She grins softly at the thought of her close friend, knowing that he’s likely either with Poland or the rest of the Baltics. She’s always admired how he protects those who he’s close to, no matter what that means for him. Though (Y/n)’s managed to make Russia a lot nicer towards the Baltic trio, Lithuania still takes some of the punishments meant for his friends. She fallen for this protective side of her friend, though he’s never been nothing but nice to her. She scans the room and smiles when she sees her friend speaking with the rest of the Baltics near the corner of the room, before running over to them. She smiles softly at all three of them and they welcome her with equally warm smiles. “Hey guys!” She says, receiving a hello from all of them. 

She smiles specifically at Lithuania, waving the card with his name on it lightly, “I picked you for the game, Toris.” She says, a small blush on her face.

He smiles and reaches for her hand, “Let’s go then, be back guys.” He says, receiving nods from his fellow Baltics. They head to the closet across the room and walk in, the door being shut and locked behind them. They hear Russia cheerfully remind them of the time limit that they have. They both smile softly before beginning to talk since it’s been awhile since they’ve seen each other. 

Eventually though, (Y/n) gets lost in his beautiful, emotive eyes. Lithuania chuckles softly, waving a hand in front of her face, “Earth to (Y/n).”

She shakes her head to clear it and blushes softly. “Sorry about that…” He just chuckles again and tells her that it’s fine. She smiles at his easy acceptance of it before thinking that this could possibly be the time to confess her feelings to him. “Liet...I have something I have to say…”

“Yes, (N/n)?” He asks, a hint of concern coloring his voice.

“...Aš tave myliu, Liet…” She says, her face lighting up a bright red. 

A small, honest smile appears on his face and he whispers back, “aš irgi tave myliu, (Y/n).” She smiles at this and pulls him into a tight hug, happiness overwhelming her. 

She moves her head back slightly before pressing her lips onto his. He smiles into the kiss before beginning to kiss back, equally as gently as she’s kissing him. He gets a stroke of bravery and licks her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He lightly pushes his tongue into her mouth and she moans softly at the the feeling. He starts to gently explore her mouth, occasionally causing her to moan and mewl into his mouth. She grips his shoulders softly, allowing him to continue to lead the kiss.

After a bit, she pushes him into the wall and her tongue into his mouth. She feels him melt against her and she starts exploring his mouth like he was doing to her. She feels a sense of warmth at the way that he’s groaning deep in his throat at each swipe of her tongue. His hands curl in her hair and she groans at the way his slender fingers tug her hair softly. 

They kiss for a while before having to break apart to breathe, staring into each other’s eyes as they regain their breath. Lithuania pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her gently, nuzzling his face into her neck. She returns the gesture and snuggles close to him, happy to have the comforting warmth surrounding her. 

The door opens and they hear a collective aww from the onlooking countries before a voices laughs, “Ufufu! They’re so cute together!” Lithuania turns slightly to see Russia smiling at them both before a smile of his own crosses his face. 

They separate and head back to the rest of the Baltics, content to spend the rest of the party in familiar company. They talk for a while before Liechtenstein comes over, a light blush on her face. She says that she drew Latvia from the hat and he gets up and heads with her to the game, a matching blush on his own face. 

Lithuania, Estonia, and (Y/n) all chuckle at that, knowing that the youngest Baltic has had a crush on her for awhile. They all talk together, chuckling again when the Baltic returns with a bright red blush on his face. They tease him for a bit before the conversation changes topic, allowing the youngest Baltic a chance to regain his normal composure.

(Y/n) rests her head on Lithuania’s shoulder at one point, causing any countries that saw it to smile. He wraps an arm around her and snuggles closer to her as well, making the smiles of everyone widen. They’re all happy that they’ve found each other, knowing how close the two are. Even Russia has to say that they’re relationship is perfect and one of the cutest ones that he’s seen. They’ll continue to have this sweet relationship past the game and (Y/n) will likely visit Russia’s house more and more often to see her Liet.


	23. Estonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Estonia! 
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Estonia
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Estonia. She grins when she reads the name of her technological friend. He’s always so nice to her and anyone that he meets, and he doesn’t mind helping them no matter who they are. She’s slowly fallen for this nature of his and managed to get Russia to be nicer to her Baltic friends, something that they all appreciate. Suddenly she feels something jump up onto her shoulder and smiles when she realizes that it’s his N. Italy mochi. She reaches a hand up to pet it softly before whispering to it, “Let’s find Estonia, shall we?” The mochi nods in response and she heads towards where she saw the Baltics earlier. She smiles and waves at them all, greeting them warmly. She reaches up to her shoulder, motioning for the mochi to jump into her hand. 

She holds the mochi out towards Estonia, “Missing someone?” He chuckles sheepishly and takes the mochi from her, putting him near the other mochi he brought to the party. They both laugh softly when they notice it bounce over to the China mochi and snuggle into it. “Oh!” (Y/n) exclaims, “I pulled your name for the game, Eduard.” 

He smiles and nods to his friends, standing up and walking with her to the closet being used for the game. The door shuts and locks behind them and Russia reminds them about the time limit before telling them to, “Have fun you two~ Ufufufu~”

They chuckle softly before beginning a small conversation, as it’s been sometime since they’d last had the chance to speak like this. She smiles and during the conversation, her mind begins to wander slightly, causing her to get lost in his expressive sapphire eyes. He chuckles slightly before regaining her attention, causing her to blush and smile at him sheepishly. 

“Sorry, it’s just...I have something I want to tell you.” She says, gathering her courage for what she’s about to do.

He looks at her in concern and says, “Yes, kallike?” 

She takes a deep breath, looking deep into his eyes before saying, “...Ma armastan sind, Eduard.”

He grins widely, for once letting up his professional countenance. “Ma armastan sind ka, (Y/n). So, so much.” 

She smiles at that and pulls him close, placing her lips on his. He pushes her gently into the wall, taking control of the kiss. She smiles against his lips at this before parting her own, allowing him entrance into his mouth. He quickly notices and pushes his tongue into her mouth, gently exploring her mouth. Her hands find their way to his hair, tugging softly on the strands, causing him to groan into her mouth. 

They remain in this position for awhile until that pesky need for oxygen breaks them apart. Estonia leans his forehead against hers while their catching their breath. He smiles and she returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around him gently. She places her face in his neck and starts lightly kissing the skin there, causing him to gasp. His hands go to her hair, tugging the smooth strands softly. She groans at the sensation and bites down on his neck, his head falling back at the rush of pleasure that caused. She then licks the bite mark and just nuzzles into his neck, happy that he returns her feelings for him. 

The door is pushed open and a chorus of aww’s meet their ears from the countries who had gathered at the door to see what they were doing. Russia chuckles softly, smiling gently at them both. Estonia notices and returns the smile, glad that Russia doesn’t mind them being together. 

They leave the closet soon after and head back to the Baltics, sitting and talking to them for a good portion of the party. They chuckle when Lithuania is dragged away by Poland to play the same game that they just participated in. At one point, (Y/n) feels a poke on her arm and looks over at the mochis. Russia mochi nods over to a certain two mochis that are cuddled up against each other. She nudges Estonia and points at them, “It seems that our mochi versions also like each other.” 

He chuckles softly and nods in agreement, wrapping an arm around her. She responds by snuggling into his shoulder, wanting to be close to him. Lithuania (who returned with Poland), Poland and Latvia all smile at this, as well as any other country that happened to see the cuteness. 

They spend the rest of the night together, all of them talking and having fun being together. Russia even joins the group at one point, joking and having fun with them all, no longer wanting to scare them. Estonia and (Y/n) are happy to be surrounded by such loving and accepting friends, not even wanting to think about them not approving of their relationship. However, they don’t have to worry about that because pretty much all the countries went to this party and if one of them disapproved they would have spoken up more likely than not. So that means that all the countries at least moderately approves of their relationship, only making them happier.


	24. Latvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Latvia! :3
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Latvia
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Latvia. She smiles softly at the name of her closest friend. He may be a crybaby around the other countries, but he seems to shed that shell whenever he’s around her. She’s gotten to see a much more sweet and caring side than other countries and it’s no wonder that she’d fall for him. She’s even managed to get him to be braver around his friends and Russia (who she got to be nicer to all of the Baltics) which makes him happy. She skips off in the direction she saw the Baltic trio earlier, happy to get a chance to see her friends. 

She waves at them all before greeting them happily, gaining an equally warm reply from them. She smiles directly at Latvia before saying, “Raivis, I drew your name for the game.” She looks at him with a shy smile and he blushes softly before standing up. He nods at his friends before walking towards (Y/n), taking her hand, and walking to the closet being used for the game. They walk in and the door shuts and locks behind them, Russia laughing softly, “Ufufu~ You have seven minutes, better enjoy it~” 

They both blush at that but smile at how nice Russia’s been. They start talking for a bit, glad to have some time alone together. She gets lost in his eyes, unable to believe how cute he is. He blushes when he realizes that she’s staring at him, but tries to get her attention back, waving his hand in front of her face. “(Y/n)? Earth to (Y/n)?” 

She snaps out of his and blushes saying, “Sorry, it’s just you’re really adorable.” She freezes when she realizes that she said that last part out loud as his eyes widened and his blush darkened. 

“You think I’m cute?” He asks, causing her to nod sheepishly. He smiles softly, “Then would you mind if I said...Es mīlu Tevi?”

She grins and shakes her head, “I wouldn’t mind it because Es arī tevi mīlu, Raivis.” 

He grins softly at that and pulls her closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She melts into the feeling of his lips on hers, gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer. He licks her bottom lip softly, causing her to sigh into the kiss, allowing him to push his tongue ever so sweetly into her mouth. She moans softly as his tongue brushes against hers before beginning to explore her mouth. When that’s down he provokes her tongue into wrestling with his gently, causing both of them to release a litany of moans and sighs. 

Eventually, they have to break apart to breathe as both are panting rather fast. They stare lovingly into each other’s eyes, just happy to be together. Latvia suddenly suggests to her to turn around and brace herself on the wall. She does so and feels his hands grasp her shoulder. He starts massaging her shoulders softly, gently digging his fingers into her tense muscles. She sighs happily and slumps against the wall, mewling and sighing at the feelings of her muscles relaxing. He smiles softly, happy that he’s capable of making her feel better. His smile shifts to a frown when he realizes how tense her muscles are. He believes that her boss really needs to let her have more time to relax....

Eventually though, he gets most of the knots out of her shoulders and upper back and he turns her back around, pulling her into a hug. He nuzzles close to her, both of them nuzzling into each other’s necks. At this moment, the door opens quietly and a collective aww comes from the countries who are peeking into the closet to look at them both. They both turn a bright red, but look at the countries shyly. This causes some of the countries to chuckle softly, but no one has a disapproving expression, which means they all accept them being together. Even Russia has a gentle smile on his face, glad that the two found each other. 

They head back over to the Baltics, who chuckle softly at their bright red faces. They all sit and talk together, though at one point, Lithuania’s turn for the game arrives. He ends up picking Poland, which causes Estonia, Latvia, and (Y/n) to all tease him gently before he goes off to find the other country. When they return (as he brought back Poland to the group), they both have large smiles on their faces, causing the rest of the Baltics to smile softly. 

Even Russia joins the group at one point, talking and joking happily with his friends, now that they are actually friends. (Y/n) eventually rests her head on Latvia’s shoulder, cuddling closer to him. He smiles and wraps an arm around her, snuggling closer to her as well. Every country that saw that exchange smiles softly, believing that their relationship is adorable and pure. No one at the party has anything negative to say about them being together. So, they’re free to love each other for as long as they can.


	25. Nyo!Belarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Nikolai! :3
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is days later than I thought it'd be, the PruAusHun story took a lot longer to write than I thought. I'll also no longer be posting in bulk chapters (three at a time) like I was, I'll now only post one when I've finished the chapter, so sorry if updates are sporadic :P
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Nik. :3
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Nyo!Belarus (Nikolai). A small grin appears on her face at her closest friend. Some of the other countries might think she’s weird for spending time with him, as most of them think that he’s creepy. She finds his quirks endearing and doesn’t mind his possessive nature...if it’d only be on herself and not on his sister… She’s fallen for him, but doesn’t believe that she has a chance due to him always wanting to marry Anya… 

She says his name out loud and he taps her on her shoulder. She turns around and smiles at him and they both walk into the closet together, some of the other countries feeling sorry for her. Russia’s voice warns them of the time limit and the door shuts and locks before the other nations walk away from the door.

They start talking quietly before Nikolai suddenly looks at her inquisitively. “You do know я цябе кахаю, right, (N/n)?”

She blushes, “Really? But what about Anya?” She asks, hope shining in her eyes.

“I’ve found that I love her as a brother should. Besides, she’s too enamoured with Amelia…” He looks at her softly, “Do you not return the feeling?”

She gasps, “I do! ...I love you too, Nik.” He smirks and leans forwards, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss before breaking away.

“Good. Now for the fun part.” She smirks as well and they meet in a rough, but loving kiss. He bites roughly at her bottom lip, causing her to moan into the kiss. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth and drinking in her taste. She moans at the taste of vodka in his mouth, mixed with his own natural taste. 

Her tongue suddenly finds its way into his mouth and he relinquishes the dominance to her, curious to see what she’ll do. She starts to explore his mouth roughly before suddenly being soft and gentle, causing him to groan low in his throat. She breaks the kiss only to tug his shirt off before going back to kissing him, her hands exploring his chest. One of her hand tweaks a nipple and he arches into her as it begins to slowly massage the sensitive bud. 

She breaks the kiss to allow him to breathe and she moves down to his neck. She bites roughly at his collarbone before placing a trail of soft kisses to his adam’s apple. She sucks lightly when she reaches it and he moans, his head falling back at the soft pleasure. She continues to massage his chest and one hand moves up to his cowlick, massaging the hair gently.

His whole body trembles at the action and he groans loudly, his hips bucking to try to get some friction. She smirks against his neck, rubbing the strand of hair firmly, her other hand traveling down his body, the smirk widening when she feels how hard he is. “Someone’s excited, isn’t he?” She asks seductively into his ear and she feels him shiver against her. She starts to rub him through his pants, his hips bucking reflexively into the action. 

She hears a chuckle from him before she feels his own hands on her, traveling up and down her body. One goes to her breasts, massaging them softly through her shirt. The other travels lower and slips under her skirt, teasing her thighs before slipping up to her womanhood. He presses a finger into her and she moans against his neck, rubbing more firmly on him in response. 

They soon find a rhythm between them, sending them both spiralling towards release. Nikolai adds another finger to her and soon after that another, pumping them in and out of her quickly. She slips her hand into his pants and starts stroking him at the same speed he’s thrusting his fingers into her, causing them to both feel close quickly. 

They both moan at the same time, releasing onto the other’s fingers. They both pull their hands from the other’s pants and bring them up to their mouths, sucking off the other’s releases, looking the other in the eye. When they’re finished, they collapse into a hug, nuzzling close to each other. This is the point where the door opens and they hear a collective aww from the other nations. They separate and head out to one of the couches in the main room, sitting on it and cuddling together for most of the evening. They mainly sit in silence, both of them not minding the quiet. 

The other nations look at them in approval, even if they don’t quite understand how (Y/n) could stand him. The two Russia’s approve the most as well as the Ukraine’s and Belarus. They are all happy that someone they see as a brother has found someone who loves him despite his more stalkerish tendencies. They all see this relationship as perfect since they both love each other dearly.


	26. Liechtenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Liechtenstein! :3
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Liechtenstein :P
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Liechtenstein. (Y/n) smiles softly at the name of her closest friend and secret crush. She’s heard rumors that the other girl liked her same gender, and hopes that they’re correct. She’s fallen head over heels for the sweet Germanic nation, always under the protection of her older brother. (Y/n) came over to their house so often, that Switzerland stopped trying to shoot her whenever she came into their yard. 

Lichtenstein has always been nothing but kind to her and super sweet as well, so (Y/n) had no choice but to fall for her. She just hopes that she’ll return the feelings and that her older brother won’t mind at all… Switzy can get pretty protective of her… 

She heads over to the corner of the room where the two have been spending time, Switzerland not trusting the other countries with his baby sister. She smiles in return to the one that Liechtenstein sends her when she sees the (h/c) girl approach them. “Hi, Lilli! I picked your name for the game…” (Y/n) says a bit shyly, a blush appearing on her face.

Liechtenstein looks at her big brother, who nods. She grins and approaches (Y/n) and grabs her hand, glad that her older brother trusts the country well enough to allow them to be alone in a closet together for seven minutes. They head to the closet and close the door behind them, hearing it lock as well. Prussia reminds them that they have seven minutes and they both giggle at the fact that he had to remind them.

They sit down close to each other since they’re both smaller, there’s enough room to do so comfortably. They start talking, curled up against each other before (Y/n) trails off nervously, wanting to confess to the other.

“(Y/n)? Are you alright? You suddenly got quiet…” Liechtenstein’s voice rings in her ears and (Y/n) nuzzles her face into the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine… I just...want to tell you something.” She says, feeling her nerves fluttering around in her stomach like butterflies.

Liechtenstein makes an interested noise at that, “Vhat is it? You can tell me anyzhing… I von’t judge.” 

Hearing the sweet German accent of her close friend gives (Y/n) the courage she needs to say the three words that’ll change her life. “Ich liebe dich, Lilli…” 

Liechtenstein giggles softly, her laughter melodious and pure. “Zhat’s great. Ich liebe dich auch~” She returns, her voice lending the words a tone of sweetness.

(Y/n) laughs softly in relief and nuzzles her face into the blonde’s shoulder again. “I’m glad, Lilli.” 

Liechtenstein turns towards (Y/n) and cups her cheek softly with a small hand. She leans forward and connects their lips, bringing them together in a sweet kiss. (Y/n) melts into the tender touch of the other, her hand coming up and tangling in the other’s soft, blonde locks. 

They remain connected like this until Liechtenstein playfully licks the (nationality) girl’s lips, drawing a gasp from her. She lightly pushes her tongue into the other’s mouth, their tongues meeting and wrestling softly, neither of them caring about dominating the other. The kiss is equal in that they both get a chance to explore the other’s mouth before having to separate to regain their breath. 

Their eyes meet while their panting for their breath and they smile at each other. Liechtenstein wraps an arm around (Y/n), who does the same. They snuggle for the rest of their time, both of them too innocent to really want to do anything further. 

Switzerland opens the door as he doesn’t trust any other nation to do so and he smiles slightly when he sees them curled up together. He gets their attention softly and they both stand up, their hands intertwining as they walk back to the corner of the room where Switzerland and Liechtenstein were spending their time earlier. The other nations smile at seeing their locked hands, knowing that something must’ve happened in the closet to cause this change. 

Liechtenstein and (Y/n) curl up together on the couch that Switzerland was waiting for them alone on, both of them talking quietly to the other. Switzerland trusts (Y/n) enough with his younger sister that he gets up and goes over to the Baltics to spend time with a certain Estonian. Liechtenstein and (Y/n) chat alone together, no other nation wanting to bother them as they’re too cute together. At one point, they start braiding each other’s hair, just having fun before snuggling close together. 

Liechtenstein presses a kiss onto (Y/n)’s forehead, causing a sleepy smile to spread across the girl’s face. The other countries who see that smile as well, finding them too be far too adorable to bother. Eventually, the two fall asleep curled up together, and one of the nations grabs a blanket, walking over and covering up the two girls. They’re left alone there for the rest of the evening, no one having the heart to make them do anything. 

Switzerland manages to get them both to his house with some help from Estonia and he sets them up in Liechtenstein’s room. He smiles slightly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He’s glad that (Y/n) and his sister have found each other, as (Y/n) is the only one that he would trust not to be playing with his sister’s heart. He definitely approves of their relationship and would do anything to keep it as sweet and pure as it is.


	27. Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Switzerland! :3
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Switzy! :3
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for! :3

...Switzerland. Her face breaks into a small smile at the thought of the Swiss man, who’s somehow become one of her closest friends. She met him through his younger sister, Liechtenstein, and he opened up to her over time. Now, she’s capable of crossing through his yard anytime she wishes, without worrying about him shooting her. She’s also managed to fall for the tsundere, loving that there’s a soft side that few people get to see, herself being one of them. 

She heads over to the corner of the room that she saw him in earlier, grabbing Latvia on the way. She smiles at the sight of the Swiss man, who looks up as she approaches, somehow able to hear her footsteps over the noise of the party. “Hi, Vash! I drew your name for the game.” (Y/n) says, giggling slightly as he blushes at that, though her own face is spotted with pink. He looks slightly worried, causing her to giggle again. “Don’t worry about Lilli. Raivis here is going to stay with her.” 

Switzerland nods and Liechtenstein looks up at Latvia’s name, smiling softly at him. Latvia sits down beside her and Switzerland stands up, making his way towards (Y/n). She extends a hand, which he takes easily, and she leads him over to the closet being used for the game. The door closes and locks behind them, Prussia reminding them of their time limit. 

Switzerland grumbles slightly at that, causing (Y/n) to giggle at him. They start talking quietly before they both go quiet, Switzerland, not the best at holding the conversation by himself, and (Y/n) through nervousness. She looks at him shyly, flushing at the way that his green eyes sparkle at him. “Vash?”

“Si, (Y/n)?” He returns, quirking an eyebrow slightly. 

“Ich liebe dich…” She says quietly, his eyes looking at her in shock and disbelief. 

“You can’t love me… I’m too harsh to be loved…” He says as if he truly believes it.

“I do, Vash! Je t’aime, ti amo, ich liebe dich, jeu carezel tei… Whichever language that you want me to tell you in.” 

He looks at her shocked at the last one, unable to believe that she’d learn it in Romansh for him. His eyes meet hers, which are sparkling with honesty and love. He looks away shyly, “Ich liebe dich auch…” She grins at him for being able to admit that and hugs him suddenly, feeling him stiffen and then relax in her arms.

She nuzzles into him and he returns the hug after a bit, still adjusting to the feeling. She looks up at him and lightly kisses him on the tip of his nose. He blushes so bright that he almost glows slightly and she giggles at his reaction. He gets curious and leans in, brushing his lips against her own. She immediately stops giggling and he presses forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

She melts into the feeling, her hands going into his hair, causing him to gasp. She pushes her tongue into his mouth and explores it quickly before his tongue manages to push it back into her own mouth. He explores her mouth then, their breaths quickening at the exciting new feelings. 

They eventually have to part to regain their breathing, their eyes remaining locked as they do so. Switzerland smiles slightly at her and she returns the smile before hugging him again. This time, he’s expecting the hug and returns it warmly. Her head snuggles into the crook of his neck and he rests his head lightly on top of her own. His hands wander to her lower back and start massaging the skin through her shirt, causing her to sigh softly into his embrace.

The door quietly opens and both Liechtenstein and Latvia peek in, both awwing at the sight of them hugging. Switzerland’s face flames at this and he moves to get away, but (Y/n) just calmly holds him, used to his tsundere behavior. She leads him back to the corner that he was in before the game and sits down beside him, snuggling into him. Liechtenstein heads with Latvia over to the Baltics, wanting to give her older brother and (Y/n) some time alone together. 

The other nations agree with this and so Switzerland and (Y/n) spend a fairly peaceful evening together, no one else bothering them for the rest of the night. (Y/n) continues to get closer and closer to Switzerland, until she’s curled up right beside him, as close as she can get without actually being in his lap. She slowly falls asleep there, and he lets her, smiling softly at the sight. The nations who manage to see the smile also smile, glad that Switzerland has found someone who loves him despite his rougher exterior shell.


	28. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Egypt! :3
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Egypt :3
> 
> Don't forget to request more characters for me to write for.

...Egypt. She smiles at the thought of her best friend, who’s always been super nice to her. She’s gotten close enough to him that she is capable of reading him, which can be difficult since he’s similar to Japan in that it’s difficult to tell what he’s thinking. He’s also become even more talkative than he usually is to her, which signals that he feels closer to her than with others. She’s also fallen for him, as he’s too sweet for her not to have.

She heads to where she saw him sitting earlier, causing him to look up slightly when he hears her approach. He smiles softly and tilts his head, wondering why she’s coming over here. She returns the smile before saying, “I picked you for the game, Gupta....” 

A wide grin spreads across his face and he stands up, holding a hand out to her. She takes it and they walk to the closet where the game’s being played. They walk in, the door being closed and locked behind them. One of the countries outside reminds them of their time limit before they hear the others’ footsteps head away from the door and the music turn back on. 

They start talking, Egypt contributing most of the conversation. When it’s been a little bit since he heard a sound from (Y/n), he takes a step forward and lays a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright, (Y/n)? You haven’t replied in a while…” 

She looks up and meets his green eyes at the touch before smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m fine… I just want to tell you something…”

He nods and looks at her curiously, saying, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

She nods and says, “I know...I’m just nervous…”

He laughs sharply, “Nervous, about what?”

“That you won’t return my feelings…” She mumbles, barely audible to him, “'ahabak, Gupta.” She says louder, causing his eyes to widen. 

“Really?” She nods, letting out an ‘mhm’ noise a well, “That’s great! ahbuk 'aydaan, (Y/n)!” 

She smiles softly and places her hand on his shoulder as well, pulling him close to her. She nuzzles into his neck, taking in the pleased feelings of knowing that her love is returned. He suddenly turns her face upward, meeting her lips with his own. 

She yelps slightly at the unexpected kiss but melts into it quickly. She returns the kiss as sweetly as she is able and they remain connected together in an embrace of newfound love and happiness for quite some time. Eventually, they have to pull apart to breathe, but they snuggle close to each other, content to just be close to the other.

Her head finds its way back to the crook of his neck and his head finds a resting spot on top of her own. She nuzzles his neck before licking it in a fit of childishness. He squeals at the feeling causing her to burst into giggles. He huffs at that before capturing her lips in another kiss, causing her giggles to quickly die out. 

While she’s distracted by the kiss, his hands wander to a specific spot on her body that he knows is extremely ticklish. He suddenly digs his fingers in there and she squeals, breaking the kiss. He continues to tickle the spot and she struggles against him, squirming and trying to get away. “Hahahaha~ Stop that! Haha-Gupta!-Hahaha~” 

He eventually stops to allow her to regain her breath, chuckling when he sees her (e/c) eyes glaring at him. He just shrugs before hugging her again, laughing softly when she hugs him back a bit warily. “I promise I’m done...for now.” 

She huffs at that but snuggles into the hug, trusting him to be telling the truth. After they snuggle for a bit longer, the door opens and they hear a large collective aww from the onlookers. They just calmly separate and look at the other countries, leaving the closet and heading back over to where Egypt had been sitting before the game. He sits down and she snuggles close to him, placing her head on his shoulder. 

Egypt smiles softly when he hears a mew from his bag, reaching into it and pulling out a beautiful black kitten. (Y/n) smiles as well at the sight of the kitten, the smile widening when Egypt places it in her lap. She starts petting the kitten, hearing it purr as it settles down to nap in her lap. Her eyes droop at the peaceful sound and she snuggles closer to him, smiling when he shifts to wrap an arm around her, allowing her to nestle into his chest. She falls asleep wrapped in his arms and he just sits there, smiling at how lucky he is.

The other nations that see this smile as well, knowing that (Y/n)’s always had a soft spot for the Egyptian. They leave the pair alone for the rest of the night, especially once (Y/n) falls asleep. But there’s one thing that they’ll all agree on, and that is that the two complement each other extremely well. They’re definitely lucky to have each other.


	29. Hungary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Hungary!
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Hungary :3

...Hungary. She grins at the thought of her best friend, always having admired the brunette nation. She’s always loved the way that Hungary is not afraid to be herself, even if that means not being the perfect lady. Hungary is always there for her when she needs her and (Y/n) does the same for Hungary. (Y/n) has also fallen for her friend, but doesn’t know if the feelings are returned, as Hungary seems attracted to Austria and occasionally Prussia. (Y/n) doesn’t want to be rejected, but she really needs to let the other nation know how she really feels for her.

She skips over to where she saw Hungary earlier and smiles at the brunette, saying happily, “Eliza~ I picked your name for the game~” 

Hungary looks up and grins, standing up and walking over to the other girl. “Let’s go, shall we?” Hungary asks, holding out her hand for the other to take.

(Y/n) takes her hand with a smile and nods, both of them setting off for the closet being used for the game. The door shuts and locks behind them and Prussia laughs, “Kesesesese~ You have seven minutes~ Have fun you two~”

Hungary and (Y/n) both blush slightly at that but smile at each other before beginning to talk. Hungary trails off and (Y/n) looks at her in confusion.

“Lizzy? Are you okay?” Her eyes meet soft green that are sparkling with nerves causing the (e/c)-eyed girl takes a step forward, placing her hands on the Hungarian’s shoulders.

Hungary stiffens slightly at the contact, which worries (Y/n) as the Hungarian usually accepts her contact. “Liz… You’re worrying me. Please tell me what’s wrong…” 

Hungary nods slightly, “Okay... “ She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “I have something I need to tell you, and I don’t know how you’ll take it...Just hear me out, okay?”

“Of course, Lizzy.” (Y/n) says, trailing her hands down the other’s arms and holding the girl’s hands comfortingly

“I wanted to tell you that... Szeretlek, (Y/n).” Hungary says, hoping that she doesn’t have to translate it for the other nation.

(Y/n) starts laughing softly before hearing a panicked noise from the Hungarian. “I’m not laughing at you to be mean, I’m laughing because I was going to confess to you while in here and I was just as worried as you that you’d reject me. So, I guess I should say...én is szeretlek, my Eliza.” 

Hungary smiles softly and pulls the smaller country over to her, wrapping her arms around (Y/n). (Y/n) leans into the hug and nuzzles against the Hungarian’s neck, enjoying the closeness. Hungary reaches a hand up under (Y/n)’s chin, putting her face in front of her own. Hungary leans forward and presses her lips against the other girl’s, her hands tangling in soft, (h/c) hair. 

(Y/n) returns the kiss sweetly, feeling a burst of happiness at having the one she loves return her feelings. Eventually, they have to pull apart to breathe, but Hungary pushes the smaller nation into the wall and starts nipping and kissing along her neck. (Y/n) shivers at the sensation, shifting to gift the other nation better access to the sensitive skin. Hungary allows her hands to trail across the other’s sides, eliciting a shudder from the smaller girl. 

(Y/n) gasps when the other gropes her through her shirt before moaning as the brunette begins to massage the skin through the thin material. She then puts her hands in the Hungarian’s long, brown hair, brushing through the soft strands as she knows that Hungary’s hair is sensitive. She hears a soft purr against her neck at the action and continues to comb her fingers through the soft tresses of her Hungary. 

They remain in this embrace for awhile, just enjoying giving the other the small bits of pleasure. They don’t really want to move further yet, so after awhile, they separate and just hug. Hungary nuzzles her face into the other girl’s hair and (Y/n) just rubs her face into the crook of Hungary’s neck. The door opens and they just look over as Prussia grins at them both and some of the other nations aww quietly at the sight of them together.

They exit the closet and head over to the couch Hungary had been sitting on, curling up together. Both Austria and Prussia come over to them and congratulate them on getting together, causing the two girls to smile softly. They remain in that spot for the rest of the night, just sitting there talking quietly to each other.

At one point, (Y/n) gets a bit tired, so she leans into Hungary, the Hungarian beginning to hum softly. The other nations smile at this, all happy that the two girls found each other. They all think that they deserve each other and they’ll all do their best to make sure that they remain happy together for as long as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Also, please don't forget to request more characters for me to write for~


	30. Austria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Austria! 
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Austria

...Austria. A soft smile appears on her face as she thinks of the Austrian as he’s a very close and dear friend to her. She’s always admired how skilled he is at really instrument he puts his mind to playing, though of course he’s the best at piano and violin. (Y/n) loves to just listen to him play and she’s always wanted to be there when he was actually writing a song, finding it amazing that he can write music that sounds just as beautiful as something by one of the classical composers.

She heads into the piano room and stops at the door, waiting for him to finish the piece that he’s playing before clearing her throat quietly. He turns around and smiles softly at the sight of her. “Hallo, (Y/n). Do you need anyzhing?”

(Y/n) smiles and nods, “I drew your name for the game everyone’s playing.” She says and he nods, standing up and smoothing down his clothes.

“Vell, shall ve, zhen?” She nods and links her arm with his and they make their way to the closet being used for the game. He has her go in the room first before following and locking the door, a small smirk on his face. 

“Your playing was beautiful in there!” (Y/n) says, almost gushing.

Austria chuckles softly before saying, “Danke. Vould you mind if I told you somezhing?”

“No…” She replies curiously, wondering what the man is going to say.

“I have grown very fond of you for a vhile now, and vhat I vould like to say is...Ich liebe dich, meine Prinzessin.” He says slightly nervous, his nerves only growing when he hears a small gasp from her.

(Y/n)’s mind begins to race. How could the Austrian love her? He’s just so perfect and she’s just (Y/n)... “I’m deeply honored that you love me, but why? I’m nothing special, I’m just me.” She says shyly, the idea that her crush returns her feelings intoxicating to her.

He makes a noise of confusion, “Vhatever do you mean? Of course, you’re special! You’re one of the sweetest, most beautiful girls zhat I know. Also, you sing like an angel.” 

(Y/n) blushes at the compliments, “T-thank you…” She says embarrassed from the praise, “I-I...love you too.” 

He smirks again when she says that and steps forward, his body brushing against hers due to the enclosed space. He leans forward and presses his lips against her, (Y/n) stiffening in surprise before melting into the kiss. His hands tangle in her hair and she wraps her arms around his neck, gasping when she feels a tongue swipe across her bottom lip. 

He takes advantage of her open mouth and slowly explores her mouth, revelling in the small moans and gasps that come from her. After a bit, he pulls away, noticing that she needs to breathe, and he moves to her neck, kissing the skin there softly. She arches against him and he nips along her neck until he finds a sensitive spot, sucking on it lightly.

She moans at that, her hands finding their way to his hair, tugging on his hair curl softly, causing a pleasured growl to leave him and his eyes to darken from a soft purple to a rich, royal purple swirling with desire. He sucks harder on the spot, his hands beginning to wander her body, one of them slipping under her shirt. He caresses her breasts through her bra and she lets a pleasured whine leave her. He chuckles against her neck and moves the bra where it’s not covering her before caressing her again again.

A broken moan leaves her at the feeling of his warm hand on her sensitive flesh and her mind spins when he pinches her nipple in between two fingers, rubbing it softly. Her back is constantly arched, trying to get closer to the source of the pleasurable feelings. He suddenly bites down on the sensitive spot on her neck, causing a loud cry to come from her, the pain mixing with the pleasure deliciously. 

He then licks the bite mark to soothe it and pulls away slightly, smirking at the visible bruise on her neck. He reconnects his lips to hers and explores her mouth, purring softly at the taste. She strokes his hair curl again and a groan comes from deep in his throat, expressing how pleased he is with the action. 

They hear a distinct laugh approach the door and move away from each other, making themselves presentable. The lock clicks and the door is thrown open, Prussia looking in curiously. He pouts slightly when he sees them not doing anything, though a wicked smirk appears on his face when he sees the bruise on (Y/n)’s neck. She blushes and Austria leads her out of the closet in a refined manner and heads back to the piano room, which is out of hearing range for the other countries as he needed peace and quiet to play earlier this evening.

He closes the door behind them and looks at (Y/n), a glint still in his eyes. “Vould you like to continue?” She blushes and nods shyly, him pushing her onto the couch that’s in the room for an audience while the music’s being played. 

He kisses her again, pressing her into the couch and she moans softly at the feeling. They kiss for a while, allowing the mood to be set once again, before breaking the kiss, Austria reaching for the hem of her shirt, looking at her curiously. She nods and he pulls off her shirt, her face blushing with embarrassment at being shirtless in front of her crush. He just smirks and leans in and starts sucking on her neck again, her shifting her neck so that he can has better access. 

His hands move her bra and he moves down, gently licking one of her nipples. She moans at the feeling and he pulls it into his mouth and starts sucking, her chest arching towards him. His hands rest on her hips, massaging the skin softly. After a bit, he starts kissing down her body before he’s kneeled on the ground in front of her, looking up at her seductively. She blushes as he lifts her skirt and moves aside her underwear, looking at her entrance before leaning in and sucking on her clit.

She cries out loudly and he continues sucking before suddenly thrusting his tongue inside her, causing her to writhe against him. He thrusts his tongue in and out at her before brushing a spot that causes her to cry out and release into his mouth. He licks her clean before making her presentable again and smirking at her. “You taste delicious, liebe.” 

She blushes before looking down, spotting a certain bulge in his pants. She looks at him shyly, “Sit down here, please.” He sits on the couch and she kneels in between his legs, reaching up and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He pulls him out of his underwear and he groans softly at the feeling of her hand on his sensitive member. 

She grins, suddenly gaining some confidence. She leans in and licks the tip of him curiously, a loud moan coming from him at the feeling. Emboldened by the noise, she takes the tip of him into her mouth and begins sucking, enjoying the sounds that he’s making. She takes a bit more into her mouth, sucking roughly, shivering at the moans escaping his mouth. 

She starts bobbing her head up and down and it doesn’t take too long before he cries out, “(Y/n)! I...I’m…” She doubles her efforts and he cums into her mouth, her drinking everything that he gives her. Once he’s finished, she pulls off of him and tucks him back into his pants, making him presentable again. 

They cuddle on the couch for a bit before (Y/n) looks at him a bit shyly, “Would you play for me?” She nods towards the piano with her question and he smiles and nods.

They stand up and walk over to the bench, both sitting down, (Y/n) leaning against Austria. He starts playing the first song to come to mind and they spend the next several hours doing this, Austria just happy that someone appreciates his music. The music starts getting more and more relaxing and (Y/n) starts to almost fall asleep, but never quite does as she’d rather listen to him than sleep.

The other countries don’t bother them, Hungary having to stop Prussia from trying to spy on them. They’re all fine with the new couple, thinking that they’re pretty cute together and they complement each other well. Once the main music is turned off, they can hear the piano and this causes them all to relax and smile, knowing exactly what Austria and (Y/n) are doing, knowing that it fits them well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Also, please request more characters for me to write for! :3


	31. South Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked South Korea! 
> 
> (Rating: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Sorry it's been like five months since the last update! College got in the way and so did my other stories (tbh, I also lost a bit of interest in this but apparently, I've regained it since then! :3)
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to S.K. :3

...South Korea. She smiles softly at the thought of her best friend and the nation she spends most of her time with. In fact, she only came to this party with the idea of hanging out with him and his family in mind so the fact that she actually drew his name is thrilling to her. It just means that she gets some one-on-one time with him that she wouldn’t have gotten otherwise.

(Y/n) skips over to where she had spotted him earlier, smiling when he hasn’t noticed her there yet. Holding a finger to her lips to warn the others not to tell him she’s there, she lunges forward and wraps her arms around him like he’s so prone to do with her and he just yelps before laughing.

He turns his head enough to see her before she grins, “I pulled your name. Come on!” He laughs as she unwinds her arms from him before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the closet, the door being shut and locked behind them. 

She just smiles at him, able to see his brown eyes glinting softly at her. “So, how you doing, Yong Soo?” She asks and he beams at her before talking about what’s been going on recently and (Y/n) just listens patiently to him, used to his energy.

After a bit, he drifts off and looks away from her, causing her to tilt her head, “Are you nervous? You don’t have anything to be nervous about, you know? You can tell me anything…” She says softly and he looks back at her, his eyes looking at her softly.

“O-okay then... “ Her eyes widen a bit to hear him stutter and sound so nervous as it’s not like him, so she reaches out a hand and sets it on his shoulder, causing him to gulp softly. “(Y/n)...saranghae…” 

She smiles with his words, remembering a time when he was teaching her phrases in Korean and she got curious. Her eyes light up a lot, negating most of the nerves that he’s feeling, “I love you too, Yong Soo! Is that what you were so worried about?” 

He nods and looks a bit sheepish causing her to laugh softly, “I guess I shouldn’t have been. After all, love and affection originated in me, da-ze!” He says loudly and she giggles in response. He just beams at the fact that he made her laugh before leaning forward.

Her heart skips a beat but she leans as well, their lips meeting in the middle. (Y/n) melts into the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist, tugging her up against him. Her arms wind around his neck before one hand tugs teasingly at the curl attached to his hair.

He growls softly, his hands moving down and squeezing her ass before moving back up. “Don’t tempt me, jagi…” He says softly, his words dangerous and serious. [Darling/beloved]

She gulps before doing it again and he stiffens, his hands tightening around her hips, like he’s trying to prevent himself from doing anything. She just smiles at the fact that he’s showing such restraint for her sake but she continues teasing the curl as she wants some kind of reaction from him besides this.

He eventually growls again, his eyes glinting darkly as he shoves her, albeit gently, into the wall and starts exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hands come up and cup her breasts and she moans softly at the feeling. 

His hands just massage them softly, causing soft moans and mewls to come from her mouth. After a while of this, he pulls away from her mouth, his eyes looking at her softly. “I...did warn you…” He says and she just chuckles. 

“I’m not bothered by that...Why do you think I ignored your warning?” She asks teasingly. He just looks at her a bit sheepish before glancing down at his hands and pulling them away.

“Oh, sorry... “ He says and she smiles. Usually, he wouldn’t be bothered by claiming someone’s breasts (in his own words) but with (Y/n), he’s always been a bit more careful as he doesn’t want to ruin the relationship that they have.

She leans forward and kisses his cheek softly, causing him to blush softly, the door opening in that moment. She moves her hand to his and entwines her fingers with his before pulling him gently towards the door. He just follows and the other countries look a bit shocked that the two weren’t doing something much more mature but they do know that the (nationality) woman is capable of handling the Korean.

She leads him back over to where the other Asians had been and sits down on the couch, pulling him to sit down beside her. Korea’s family either smiles or shows some other form of approval of their relationship when they see (Y/n) curl up into South Korea’s side. S.K. just smiles at this before pecking the top of her head and then turning to his family and starting to talk excitedly.

The other nations just smile at this before resuming the game, the night passing peacefully for the new couple. They just talk peacefully to each other and the other Asian nations, enjoying the company and relishing in the fact that they’ve confessed to each other. 

At one point in the evening, her hand brushes his side and he stiffens, stifling laughter and she raises an eyebrow. An alarmed look appears on his face along with amused looks from the other Asian nations. She brushes his side again and he snorts before covering his mouth with his hand. 

She just beams at him before tickling him a bit before stopping and just cuddling, finding it cute that he would be ticklish like that. She glances back at the Asian nations and they’re all looking at the two amused. China has a smirk on his face as it was entertaining seeing that happen to his brother and the other nations are showing varying stages of amusement. This actually got Hong Kong to smile which just causes (Y/n) to smile as well.

The rest of the night is uneventful, just peaceful conversation and cuddling. Everything is perfect to them now with their new relationship and they wouldn’t take it any other way.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3 (and correct me on the Korean if it's wrong ^^) 
> 
> Also, don't forget to request characters for me to write for!
> 
> The next one should be the Netherlands so look forward to that!


	32. Author's Note

This is just a little update that I'll likely be deleting the next time I update ^^ I just had a few questions to ask you all about this story :3

I am kind of wanting to rewrite it and change point of view, but I don't think I'd change much unless you'd like me to ^^ I'm feeling like I'll only add small scenes and maybe some dialogue along with the shift of POV but I could add moments if you request them as well since I'm going to be rewriting the chapters anyway. Let me know if you'd like me to rewrite and add more detail to these chapters (as some of them are fairly short...) but it's up to you all. I just feel a bit more comfortable in second person now with reader inserts ^^ 

Also, I'm still taking requests on characters (though I'm fairly certain the majority of them have been suggested already) But yeah. Don't be afraid to ask for Nyotalia versions of the ones I've already written for as I'd love to take a slightly different spin on what happened with the original character ^^

Here's a list of who has been requested just in case you're curious: https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw

I also will be doing a separate story for the Ancients once this has been finished as it was requested of me ^^ So, you don't have to request them, but if you request an Ancient that you'd like to see, I'll make sure it's one of the first written for that story ^^

That should be it for this random author's note, so sorry I don't have an actual update for you all. I've just been bombarded with tests these past couple of weeks and other than that, I've been trying to adjust to my college schedule again. But ciao for now~ :3


	33. The Netherlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked the Netherlands!
> 
> (Rating: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's another one of these since I'm celebrating being off for spring break! I'll try to work on at least one or two more characters this week :3 Also, for the whole second POV thing, I'll likely do that once I officially finish all the countries that I want to write for, then I can go back and edit older chapters and update them. Unless you guys think that isn't necessary, then I'll reconsider! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to the Netherlands ^^

...Netherlands. She smiles at the sight of his name and looks up from the paper to scan the room, making sure that he’s in the same spot he was earlier. He is and she just skips over to him before grinning at him. The two of them always got along well as she was capable of handling his more depressing moments and making him smile whenever he gets in a bad mood. 

“Hej, Abel!” (Y/n) says softly to get his attention.

“Hej.” He says simply, though his eyes lighten enough to show he’s happy she came over to him.

“I, uh, picked your name for the game.” She says cheerfully and he grunts, giving a soft nod. She reaches out her hand and he takes it, letting the (h/c) girl lead him to the closet.

The door is shut and locked behind them, a nation reminding them that they have seven minutes. Netherlands just grunts quietly as he doesn’t like what they’re implying is going to happen. (Y/n) just giggles at the sound before beginning to talk as it’s been a while since they’ve last seen each other.

The Netherlands just listens to her contently before getting a bit distracted by the way that her eyes have lit up while she’s talking. They always seem to shine so brightly whenever she gets this excited and he absolutely loves it.

“So what do you think?” She asks after a bit and he gets pulled out of his trance when he realized that she asked her a question.

“It’s a good idea.” He says, vaguely hoping that’s a good response and she laughs.

“Were you even listening to me?” His expression turns a bit sheepish, “Hehe! That’s alright, what were you thinking about that got you so distracted?” 

She’s surprised when he blushes and starts stuttering out an answer before he sighs, “I guess I have something to tell you…” He says and she looks at him curiously.

“What is it, Abel?” She asks, her voice filled with genuine curiosity and a bit of concern, as she’s never seen him that flustered before.

“Ik hou van je, (Y/n).” He says, reverting to his national language. She tilts her head before translating it, her eyes widening.

“You...love me?” She asks shocked and unable to believe that her crush likes her back.

He nods and replies, “I do, mijn geliefde.” Her heart melts at the fact that he just called her his love and a large grin breaks out on her face.

“I’m glad! I love you too, Abel~” She says and he smiles softly at her, reaching out a hand and lightly cupping her cheek.

“I’m so glad, mijn beste.” His fingers brush against her cheek before he leans forward and presses a soft kiss against her lips. 

She melts into his embrace, her heart fluttering at the sweet gesture. He pulls away after a bit and smiles at the dazed expression on her face. His hand drops from her cheek and finds her one of her own, just content to hold it and trace patterns on the back with his thumb. 

She leans against his side, contently closing her eyes and snuggling close. The door opens then and the two are met with a chorus of ‘aww’s from the countries looking on from the outside. The Netherlands just gives her hand a gentle squeeze and she reluctantly opens her eyes.

He starts to lead her back to where he had been sitting before and the two of them just curl up together, not minding the silence. The rest of the night is spent either cuddling or talking quietly to each other, the couple not being interrupted by the other nations.

The other nations find them too cute to bother, as they both know that the two have harbored feelings for each other for a while and are just happy to see it come to fruition. Belgium and Luxembourg are happy to see their brother this content and all of them are pleased to see (Y/n) this happy as well.

The Netherlands and (Y/n) certainly don’t mind the peace they’re being given as it’s nice to just spend time with each other after finding out that they reciprocate each other’s feelings. It’s an amazing feeling for both of them and they’re feeling like everything is going perfect in their life now~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Also, keep asking for characters! :3 I don't think I have everyone on my list yet, so I'm open for suggestions.
> 
> List of countries I'm doing: https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw


	34. Belgium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Belgium! :3
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Belgium ^^

...Belgium. (Y/n) smiles at the sight of her best friend’s name, her eyes immediately scanning the room, spotting the Belgian where she had seen her earlier. She starts making her way over there, grateful to have picked someone she’ll definitely get along with. And, well, if she can confess her crush to the other nation, that’d be great as well. 

“Hey, Bella! I picked your name for the game~” She says happily upon reaching Belgium, whose emerald eyes sparkle at the idea of her partner for the game. 

“Sounds fun! Let’s go!” (Y/n) nods and the two walk over to the closet, heading inside and hearing the door shut and lock behind them. There’s a warning of how much time they have before the sound of footsteps heading away from the door. 

“So how have you been?” Belgium asks and (Y/n) smiles, beginning to talk about what’s been going on in her life recently. 

Belgium listens attentively, enjoying getting to see her best friend so happy. “That’s great to hear.” She says genuinely when (Y/n) finishes her story before noticing that the (h/c) girl seems to be warring with herself about something.

“Is anything else going on? You look a bit troubled…” (Y/n)’s eyes widen at the question as she didn’t think she was expressing her nerves that well, though Belgium knows her better than anyone. Of course, she’d be the one able to tell that something’s up.

“Nothing bad...It’s just...I need to tell you something.” (Y/n) says, trying to block off all of her fears that everything is going to be ruined by this confession. She knows that Belgium is very accepting and even if her feelings aren’t reciprocated, which she doubts they are, they’ll still remain close friends. 

“What is it, (Y/n)? It must be really important to be troubling you so much…” 

(Y/n) lets out a breathless laugh before nodding, “Yeah, it’s pretty important...because I wanted to say that...I love you, Bella…” She gives Belgium a sincere smile before looking away, just letting the other nation adjust to this.

Belgium is ecstatic that her best friend shares her feelings, as she had expected nothing to come from their relationship but friendship. A wide grin spreads across her face and she, without thinking, reaches out and tugs the girl in front of her into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad! I had worried that you wouldn’t return my feelings!” She says into (Y/n)’s neck, feeling on top of the world at the moment. 

(Y/n) smiles at the confession, returning the hug tightly. She pulls away from the hug after a bit before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the other’s lips, both of them just melting into the sweet sensations.

They break apart and just hug, the door opening not a moment later. The other nations aww at the sight and the two girls smile at each other before leaving the closet and heading over to a loveseat, sitting down and cuddling up together.

They talk together for the rest of the night, occasionally trading small kisses to the cheek or top of the hand. The nations that see this smile at the sight as they’re happy for the two girls. The Netherlands and Luxembourg are happy to see their sister so relaxed and happy, the other nations echoing this sentiment. 

Nothing is able to disturb the two girls’ moods as everything seems absolutely perfect right now. Though who would blame them with them having found out their shared feelings the way they did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first let me say, that I completely appreciate all the love that I have received on this story! I wasn't expecting it to get this popular on here and I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this! :3 
> 
> You can still recommend characters, especially if not on this list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw
> 
> Also, if there's a character that you want a more mature chapter for, both ones that I've written for and those I haven't yet, don't be afraid to say so. There were just certain characters that I thought it made more sense to do it for but if you guys want it, I'm happy to please! ^^ So please, request whatever you want :3


	35. Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Romania!
> 
> (Rating: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Romania's chapter! I had quite a bit of fun writing this as I was trying to get over some writer's block and I think it worked out well. ^^ I hope you all enjoy as well :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Romania

...Romania. (Y/n) almost instantly perks up at the sight of her friend’s name and she glances to where she had seen him earlier, grinning when she’s able to see him easily. It’s not like it’s difficult, with the way that he’s standing out in his familiar outfit. 

(Y/n) makes her way over to him, getting his attention before grinning, “Hey, Vlad. I picked your name~” 

He grins, light reflecting off of his ‘fangs.’ (Y/n) knows they’re fake but she’s not necessarily sure that everyone else knows that. Romania just loves fooling others into thinking that he’s a vampire as it’s almost expected that he would be. 

“Cool! Let’s go, then!” He says happily and (Y/n) nods, laughing when he grabs her hand and practically drags her to the closet being used for the game.

The door is shut and locked behind them and he leans against the wall opposite (Y/n), his ruby red eyes shining a bit in the little light the closet has, giving him the look that he actually is a vampire.

“It’s been too long since we’ve hung out, Vlad!” (Y/n) says, unable to look away from his eyes, feeling almost in a trance due to their ethereal beauty. 

“It really has, prietenul meu.” He says, smiling at the fact he’ll get to spend these next few minutes with her alone. [my friend]

She starts talking to him about what’s been going on recently and he listens, though getting lost in the sound of her voice and the way she lit up when she started talking. She notices his distraction but doesn’t comment on it, deciding to startle him instead.

When he glances away for a moment, she takes a step forward until she’s a few inches away from his face. His eyes flick back towards her and he lets out a sharp yelp at just how close she is, causing the (h/c) girl to burst into giggles.

“Oh my gosh! Your face was priceless!” She calls out between giggles and he rolls his eyes playfully. 

A smirk slowly spreads across his face as he gently pushes her back until she’s pressed up against the wall. He positions himself like he’s going to bite her neck but merely licks it instead, causing the girl to whine.

“Ewww! Vlad, why?” He starts laughing much like she did earlier.

“Your face was priceless, draga mea~” He purrs and she pouts at him playfully, noting the new nickname. [my dear]

“...I guess I deserved that.” She says a bit grumpily and he laughs, nodding.

“That you did, dear. But you looked adorable being all triumphant like that~” He teases, noting with a grin that a light flush is spreading across her cheeks.

“So~ What was causing you to zone out?” She asks with an innocent look, knowing that it’s likely something she’ll be able to tease him about.

Her eyes widen in shock when _he’s_ the one blushing and she mentally smirks, knowing she really did find something to tease him over. 

“Oh, um, I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked when you got all happy while talking earlier.” He says, trying to play off how embarrassed he is that he got caught.

(Y/n) blinks once, having not expected that answer and she blushes. “You...think I’m beautiful?” She asks in a small voice, receiving a nod. 

“Da. You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” He says, sincerity ringing true in his eyes.

Shyness washes over (Y/n) in waves at that statement, a soft fluttering feeling appearing in her stomach. “Oh, mulțumesc, Vlad…” She says, him looking slightly surprised that she replied in his native tongue. [thank you]

“You’re welcome, draga mea.” He says before feeling a sense of determination, “Te iubesc, (Y/n).” 

His eyes watch (Y/n)’s for any kind of reaction, seeing shock, hope, and an unknown emotion filter through her eyes. 

“You do? You love me?” She asks softly and he nods, her giving a breathless smile. “Well, I love you too, Vladdy~” He chuckles at the nickname but grins wide at her confession. 

He lightly pushes her back into the wall before leaning in and pressing his lips up against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. She melts into the gesture and starts kissing him back, basking in the feeling of him pressed up against her.

They pull back after a moment and look at each other breathlessly before simultaneously whispering, “Wow…” 

Romania chuckles at their response before nuzzling his nose against hers. “You’ve made me so happy, draga mea.” She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He smiles and rests his head against the top of hers, loving having the girl he loves in his arms.

She giggles before licking his neck like he did earlier, causing him to blush slightly at the feeling. “There. Now we’re even.” She says softly and he chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“That we are, prinţesă.” He says, feeling her smile against his neck at the nickname.

It’s then that the sound of the door unlocking breaks the silence, the opening of the door quickly following. A chorus of awws follows, the other nations watching with a smile at the sight.

Romania just looks at them before leading (Y/n) out of the closet and back over to where he had been hanging out before the game. He sits down and pulls her down nearly on top of him and smiles when she simply shifts to get comfortable.

The two stay this close for the rest of the evening, not talking much as they’re just enjoying having their feelings returned. The other nations leave them alone, glad to see that they’re finally in a relationship together. They all knew that the two were meant to be together so it’s satisfying to see that the two nations have recognized it themselves.

England and Norway are especially pleased with seeing their fellow Magic Trio member being this happy as well as (Y/n) as they’ve all been close. At one point in the evening, Romania catches their eyes and they smile at him, giving him a thumbs up, to which he chuckles softly, getting a curious look from (Y/n).

“Apparently, Arthur and Lukas are happy we’re together.” He says softly and she giggles, waving at them, receiving smiles in return. She then cuddles back into Romania’s arms, just content to be with the one she loves~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can still recommend characters, especially if not on this list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw
> 
> Also, if there's a character that you want a more mature chapter for, both ones that I've written for and those I haven't yet, don't be afraid to say so. There were just certain characters that I thought it made more sense to do it for but if you guys want it, I'm happy to please! ^^ So please, request whatever you want :3


	36. Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Hong Kong! 
> 
> (Rating: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The last one (well almost) before I start doing the requests :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Hong Kong :3

...Hong Kong. (Y/n) smiles and glances over to the Asian family the second she sees his name, her smile widening when she finds him easily. She’s always been closer to him than the other Asian countries, though they’re all fond of her.

She quickly makes her way over to him before smiling, “Ni hao, Leon. I picked your name.” She says and he nods, standing up and giving her a very small smile, almost unnoticeable unless you know what you’re looking for.

“Shall we?” She giggles and nods, leading him over to the closet, hearing it shut and lock behind them. A voice that sounds suspiciously like South Korea warns them of the time limit and she giggles again before leaning against one of the walls. 

Her eyes meet his, confusion flickering through her when she sees fear in them. Her own eyes widen as she remembers his fear of the dark and she reaches for her phone, turning on the flashlight function and focusing it on the back wall.

This lights up the entirety of the closet and Hong Kong looks at her with gratitude, silently thanking her by reaching out and taking one of her hands, squeezing it gently. 

The gentle pressure causes a light blush to appear on (Y/n)’s face, more noticeable due to the brightness, the sight causing a small smile to spread across his face. She takes a deep breath, gathering her courage.

She’s been in love with the other nation for quite a while now and decides that this is as good time as any to finally confess to him. “Leon, I want to tell you something…” She begins, causing him to look up at her curiously.

“I wanted to say that...ngóh oi néih.” Hong Kong’s eyes widen softly at the phrase uttered in his preferred dialect of Chinese, his heart bursting in his chest, though the only expression of this is his eyes brightening.

“That’s good.” He says simply, “Because I love you too, (Y/n).” 

A wide grin spreads across (Y/n)’s face, a smaller smile echoing on Hong Kong’s. She squeezes his hand again, causing his eyes to sparkle happily. Afterward, he lets go of her hand, only to open his arms wide, inviting her in for a hug, which she gladly accepts. 

She nuzzles into his neck softly, him returning the gesture by nuzzling into her hair, his eyes falling closed as he breathes in her familiar scent. Something causes the (nationality) girl to pull back a bit, her eyes meeting his and causing both to immediately get lost in the other.

They begin leaning forward before touching lips, both melting into the kiss. Sparks almost like fireworks shoot through them, making them both shiver and cling to each other. Needing to breathe, they pull back and rest their foreheads together, getting lost in each other’s eyes once again. 

Hong Kong lets his hand trail gently through her hair, not wanting to break the moment, and (Y/n) smiles softly at him. To her, this moment couldn’t be more perfect. A quick glance at her phone tells her that they have roughly a minute remaining and she hugs him once again, nuzzling her face into his chest.

He returns the embrace happily, continuing to play with her hair. At that moment, the battery on (Y/n)’s phone runs out and the room is plunged into darkness, neither of the two occupants noticing as they’re too wrapped up in each other to care.

Faint footsteps approach the door before the click of the lock breaks the silence, the door being pulled open. A few awws meet their ears, most noticeably ones from China and South Korea, both of whom are looking in the closet in slight shock. They know of Hong Kong’s fear of the dark and are surprised that he’s not freaking out right now.

Hong Kong and (Y/n) pull apart then before the girl giggles, realizing that they had spent the last minute in complete darkness without a problem. She just smiles, getting a soft one back, before linking hands with his once again. 

The two head over to a loveseat in the corner of the room where they curl up together, just wanting to be close. The other countries let them be, figuring that it would be rude to interrupt them at this moment.

They spend the remainder of the night curled up like this, occasionally chatting but mostly letting the silence bring comfort to them. The other nations smile whenever they notice something particularly cute happen, which is pretty frequently with the way they’ll nuzzle into each other or play with the other’s hair.

The Asian nations in particular are pleased with the two’s relationship, especially seeing that it was able to help Hong Kong’s fear even if for only a moment. They know that this had been a long time coming and are glad that the two nations finally confessed their feelings for each other.

At one point, China comments on how they make the cutest couple, and there isn’t a single country able to disagree. They’re just perfect together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! For Sealand, I'll do him when I get to the other micronations in the request list, though I know he's on my original character list. I'll also do Nyotalia versions of the girls (and female Belarus) sprinkled randomly through the requests depending on my mood. :3 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw
> 
> Please continue to request characters not on this list if you can think of one! :3


	37. 2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked 2p America!
> 
> (Rated: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally getting around to the requests on this! I hope I did good enough for Allen as I've never delved into the 2ps before in my writings.
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Allen ^.~

…2p! America. A soft smile spreads across (Y/n)’s face and she looks up, glancing over to the corner of the room that the country’s second players occupy. A few nations surrounding her shudder at the thought that she picked one of them but she simply walks over to them and stops in front of Allen.

“Hey, Al. Come on, I picked you for the game.” Allen raises an eyebrow before smirking at her, standing quickly and nodding at her to lead off. 

(Y/n) rolls her eyes when she sees a few nations looking worried for her. She’s known Allen for a while now and knows that he wouldn’t hurt her without reason, so she has nothing to worry about. Besides, he likely won’t try to hurt her while in that closet...Far from it, in fact.

Once they step fully into the closet, America calls out, “You have seven minutes, dudes!” Allen huffs in annoyance and (Y/n) giggles at his response, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Before she has a chance to say anything, his lips are on hers, a tongue pushing its way into her mouth. She puts up a bit of a struggle for dominance, the rest of her body melting in his arms. 

Unsurprisingly, he’s the one to win the tongue battle, the muscle beginning to explore her mouth, searching for sensitive spots and pressing on the ones he finds. (Y/n) quickly becomes putty in his arms, though she has some sense to let her hands wander.

One of her hands trails up to his ahoge, curling around the hair and tugging on it lightly. A growl erupts from his throat as he shoves her into the wall, breaking the kiss to smirk at her, eyes glinting in the dull light. 

“Do you know what you’re getting into, doll?” Allen asks teasingly, leaning down to run his lips along her neck.

“I do~” (Y/n) returns playfully and he growls again when she continues to mess with the strand of hair. 

“Alright then, dollface. Enjoy yourself~” He purrs before biting down on a sensitive spot on her neck, a yelp leaving her throat followed by a low moan. 

Proceeding to tease that spot with both tongue and teeth, Allen lets his hands trail teasingly up and down her body, eliciting a few whines. After a bit of this, his hands find their way to her chest, Allen squeezing gently at her breasts.

Moaning quietly in her throat, (Y/n) decides to tease him like he’s teasing her, the hand on his ahoge stroking it lightly. Allen growls low in his throat at the feeling, one of his hands trailing down and dipping under her skirt and stroking her through her panties.

(Y/n) gasps, her head falling back, her hand unconsciously tightening around the curl of hair, causing him to let out a low groan. His hand slips into her underwear in response, him pushing a finger into her, pressing her further into the wall.

The sudden pleasure causes (Y/n) to let out a loud moan and slump into Allen’s hold, one of her legs brushing against his groin. Allen makes a pleased groan, his hips bucking forward automatically at the fleeting pleasure, once again making contact with her leg.

Hips grinding down in search of his own pleasure, Allen pushes a second and soon a third finger into (Y/n), moans and whines spilling from her mouth at the pleasure. All it takes is Allen brushing against her clit with his thumb while pumping the other fingers for (Y/n) to cum, crying out loudly as her vision sparks with white.

Shuddering at the sight of her reaching her peak, Allen continues to grind into her leg until he cums as well. Finding her lips with his, he removes his fingers from within her, sucking her juices off his fingers once he breaks the kiss. 

The sight of this causes (Y/n) to whine softly and she smiles, leaning forward and pecking his nose sweetly. Allen blushes a bit at the gesture and whispers, “I love you so much, doll.” 

A blush quickly springs to (Y/n)’s cheeks as well, a large smile spreading across her face, “I love you too, Allen.” She replies just as softly, a genuine smile appearing on his face, not his usual smirk or grin. 

The door swings open then and both of them look over to see some countries looking at her with concerned expressions. (Y/n) merely smiles to reassure them and Allen leads her out of the closet, taking her over to the other second players before heading off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he returns, he sits down and pulls her into his lap, (Y/n) curling into his hold with a small smile. Most of the 2ps just smile at the sight or look on expressionlessly, all of them glad that the two are finally together. 

The rest of the evening is spent pretty peacefully, none of the first players wanting to bother the 2ps and none of the 2ps wanting to bug the new couple. This is the start of a great relationship for Allen and (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel to request another character not on this list:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw/


	38. Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Scotland!
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, this semester is really making it difficult to find time to write :P Either way, I hope you enjoy this! It is my first time writing Scotland so if he's OOC at all, that's why :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Scotland ^^

...Scotland. A light smirk appears on (Y/n)’s face at the familiar name, eyes shooting up and scanning the crowd. When she finds that he hasn’t moved from where she saw him earlier near his brothers, she rolls her eyes and weaves through the other nations until she is standing in front of him.

“Allistor?” His head turns at the sound of her voice, a slight smile immediately coming to his face.

“Aye, lass?” 

“I chose you for the game.” One of his eyebrows raise and when she gestures for him to follow, a quick laugh comes from him as he rises to his feet.

The pair walk over to and inside the closet, hearing the lock click into place. “Remember, you have seven minutes.” England’s voice warns them, sounding more like he’s trying to warn his brother than he is (Y/n).

Scotland rolls his eyes but huffs out a soft laugh as he meets (Y/n)’s eyes, “So, lass, how’ve ya been doin’ lately?” 

This causes the girl to immediately brighten and start talking, Scotland listening attentively with a slight smile. At one point, (Y/n) gets so passionate about her story that Scotland has to focus on listening instead of on how beautiful she is like this.

When the story’s finished, (Y/n) looks at him expectantly, “So, how have you been?” 

A light chuckle leaves his throat as he scoots a bit closer, a hand coming up and playing gently with her hair, “Oh, ya know. Same old, same old. Nessie says she misses you.” 

(Y/n)’s heart melts at both his actions and the statement, “I guess you’ll have to take me to see her sometime, huh?” 

His emerald eyes brighten at that and he nods, “Sure, just tell me when.” His eyes flicker to her lips, wondering for just a scant moment how they’d feel against his own. “Uh, lass, forgive me for this, will ya?” 

This causes (Y/n) to make a soft sound in confusion, “Forgive you for--” His lips press against hers before she can finish the sentence. Her head spins at the realization that he’s kissing her and she returns the kiss eagerly, winding a hand into fiery red hair.

The Scot hums into the kiss, pleasantly surprised that she seems to want it as much as he does. His tongue darts playfully across her lower lip, causing her to let out a soft moan and practically melt into him, her other hand clutching at his shoulder like she’ll float away if she doesn’t ground herself.

The kiss remains surprisingly gentle and Scotland pulls away after a few moments, his eyes dazzling (Y/n) into silence. A smug grin spreads across his face at just how flustered she is because of him and (Y/n) rolls her eyes, smacking him lightly on the arm.

“I’m not forgiving you for that.” Scotland raises an eyebrow at her words, masking the confusion quite well, “You did nothing I have to forgive you for.” He lets out a laugh at this, relief flickering through him.

“So, lass, how’s about you be mine?” 

“Of course, I will be.” She says, mischief sparkling in her eyes and he grins brightly.

The door bursts open then, the two inhabitants turning and looking at the group surrounding the door, all of whom let out groans when they see that nothing’s happening. Scotland rolls his eyes at his family before taking (Y/n)’s hand gently and leading her out of the closet and over to where he had been earlier, pulling her into his lap as soon as he sits down.

She squeals softly at the unexpected move, laughing gleefully once she recognizes what happened. His eyes brighten at the sound and she wraps her arms around him, the two of them talking well into the night.

The other nations, especially Scotland’s brothers, aren’t shocked at seeing this new development and are all pleased with the fact that the two are finally together. It has been a long time coming as everyone knows that Scotland and (Y/n) are perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel to request another character not on this list:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw/


	39. 2p!Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked 2p!Canada!
> 
> (Rating: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the long break. College just got a bit too out of hand but I'm here now! I'm going to work on finishing up as much as I can while I'm off for the summer :D

...2p! Canada. (Y/n) snorts softly at how she managed to pull her crush, who she wasn’t even sure was playing in the first place. A soft grin spreads across her face as she makes her way across the room to him.

A few other countries murmur when they realize who she chose, causing (Y/n) to roll her eyes. It’s not like Matt would hurt her anyway. 

When she stops directly in front of him, Matt raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. “Let me guess. You picked me?” He asks and (Y/n) nods once.

“Yup! Now come on!” Matt nods and rises from his chair, following her back to the closet. 

The door is shut behind them and the usual reminder of the time limit is given. Matt simply leans against the wall and raises his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve last talked, (Y/n). How’ve you been?” He asks and (Y/n) smiles, talking for a little bit while he listens intently. 

After a few minutes, she trails off instead of asking the same question to him. A spark of concern lights his eyes and he frowns, “Everything alright, chere?” 

(Y/n) blinks once and she plasters a smile on her face, “Yup! Everything’s fine!” _Totally wasn’t staring at you or anything… Damn it. Why does he have to look so hot??_

Matt raises an eyebrow. “I’m not so sure it is. What’s really on your mind? We have like five minutes, you can tell me.” 

(Y/n) sighs and glances away from him, her arms coming up and crossing in front of her stomach. “It’s just… difficult to explain.” She looks back at him, meeting his eyes, barely able to stop herself from glancing at his lips.

Matt remains silent for a minute and she slips, her eyes flickering just once to his lips before quickly returning to his eyes. “Ah.” Matt states, pushing off the wall and taking a step towards her.

Backed against the wall, (Y/n) gulps, finding the space suddenly a lot hotter. Matt smirks and rests his forearm on the wall behind her. “I have an idea what’s bothering. If I may…” He trails off, watching expectantly.

It takes (Y/n) a couple seconds to realize he asked permission and she nods, without really considering what he’s about to do. When Matt leans down and presses his lips against hers, she melts, mind blanking for the few seconds of the kiss.

As he pulls away, she realizes what had happened and without thinking, her hand shoots out and grabs his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. Matt chuckles against her lips but sinks into the kiss, his other hand cupping the back of her head.

Their lips move in tandem, their hearts beating as one. Hope wells up in (Y/n)’s heart. _Please tell me he returns my feelings and this isn’t just a way to pass the rest of the seven minutes…_

Matt’s the first to break the kiss, aware of just how hard (Y/n) is breathing, and he presses his forehead to hers, not wanting to be too far away. “I’m sorry, but I have to say this…” He mutters softly.

(Y/n) smiles, still panting hard, “You can tell me anything. You know that.” 

Matt nods and his hand trails down her arm until it finds her own, tangling with hers. “I love you, (Y/n). I have for quite some time now…” Matt says, a strange vulnerability to his voice.

(Y/n)’s eyes widen and she gasps, causing him to look down, biting his lip as he pleads for her to reject him nicely. “Really?!” (Y/n) asks, “I love you too, Matt!” 

His eyes raise to hers again and there’s a smile on his face that she’s never seen before. Something honest and truly happy instead of his usual smirk. “Really?” Matt asks, the vulnerability still there but combined with raw hope.

“Yes! I can’t believe it’s taken this long for us to tell each other…” (Y/n) says, “How long? I’ve loved you at least two years…” 

Matt groans, dragging a hand down his face, “I’ve loved you since the first time you met Kuma.” He says and a surprised laugh bursts from (Y/n)’s lips.

“Damn… We’ve been oblivious idiots.” She says and Matt nods, groaning again when he realizes something.

“Merde… Allen’s never going to let this go. He’s been telling me to ask you out for at least a year…” Matt says.

(Y/n) smiles sympathetically and squeezes his hand, “If he gives you trouble, he’ll have to answer to me. It was both of our faults. If I had told you sooner, all this could have been avoided.” 

Matt nods and the lock clicks, the door opening and bathing the closet in light. “Aha! I told you she returned your feelings!” Allen’s voice rings out and Matt groans once again.

“Yeah, you did. But at least I didn’t rush into it too quickly and ruin everything.” Matt says and (Y/n) grins at him. 

“Yup! Now, let’s go find Kuma!” She says and Matt nods, the two of them heading to the patio just outside the room. 

Once they find Kuma, they spend the rest of the evening together talking quietly together. They end up planning where they’re going for their first date as a couple and just relishing in getting to be so close to each other.

The other countries don’t bother them, not wanting Kuma to attack them. But from what they see, they’re glad that the two finally confessed. It’d been too long and it’s not like they couldn’t tell. 

Allen just grins at how much he’s going to tease Matt for it, but he doesn’t know that (Y/n) can be a force to be reckoned with and that he’s going to regret that decision.

Either way, this couldn’t have gone any better for you two. Except if it had happened about a year sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to request a character not on this list:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/102GT0b82cnV4SdpAzqbngMWwx8fVXykXFa75IZAg-qw/
> 
> Belarus should be the next one done!


End file.
